En Paris: L'amour
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: The Hummel-Hudson clan is going to Paris! However, they are going to be spending it with none other than the Smythes. Will Kurt and Sebastian learn to tolerate each other for the duration of their vacation? Or will there be a spark of something more? Kurtbastian fic. Kurt's POV.
1. Day 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I am not really entirely sure why I have decided to start writing this. I haven't kept a diary since sixth grade, at least not faithfully. I mean there was the one entry from junior year about getting a boyfriend that was written in all capital letters like I was nine all over again, that was embarrassing._

_Anyway I suppose I should start by telling you what trip this diary is a travel log for. The Hummel-Hudson clan is going to Paris! I am really really excited. The Fashionista inside me is already freaking out. I have list of must see spots from Isabelle that I will be forcing SOMEONE to go see with me. I cannot wait to see the city. Even Finn and my dad are excited. We are all finally getting a stamp on our passports._

_There are a few down sides though. The first being that the house we were staying in was outside of the city by about a half hour in a town called Brétigny-sur-Orge. Second, apparently, although the house was big enough to have a heated pool in the backyard it only had two guest rooms which meant I would have to share a room with Finn, who snores like a jack hammer with bad allergies. Ugg. But by far the worst thing about this trip is the very people we have to thank for it. We were staying with the Smythe family._

_Yes, Smythe, as In Sebastian Smythe, the asshole from my senior year. Turns out that his dad and my dad both working in government and became friends. Good enough friends apparently that he decided to invite our family over to their summer house and pay for our flights. I was trying to be positive about it. I mean it wasn't like Sebastian wanted to spend his whole summer with me either. Maybe we could just ignore each other all summer. Maybe that was wishful thinking._

_Oh well. Only time will tell. Let's see if I can keep this journal up for the summer. _

"Kurt, Dude," I looked up at Finn as shoved my journal back into my bag, "Look! We can already see the house. Its freaking huge!" He pointed out the window and I turned to look where he was pointing. He wasn't joking we were traveling up a hill towards a very large house. It was pretty cool.

"I knew the Smythes were loaded but that is impressive." I said impressed.

"Kurt," My dad admonished, "You will not comment on the Smythe's financial status while we are staying in their house. I know that you and Derek's son Sebastian have had a rocky past but we are guests here. So, you will be polite. Give him a chance, Kurt. You too Finn, maybe in a non-school environment you will get along better." I held in a snort. Yeah maybe we would become best friends and skip off into the flowers together. I glanced at Finn in disdain and he laughed and smacked my back in understanding.

We pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway and were greeted by Mr. Smythe. He was tall like Sebastian with the same big teeth, only his smile seemed less smirky. We got out of the car and my dad greeted him with a firm handshake.

"Hey Burt, I'm glad you made it." He had a deep voice very unlike his son. Then again I sounded nothing like my dad so that meant nothing.

"Glad to be here, Derek." Dad responded before ushering us forward. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "This is my wife, Carole, and her son, Finn. And this is my son, Kurt." We all waved or shook his hand.

"Hold on," He said as Carole turned to head towards the trunk and get out the luggage from it, "Let me get Sebastian out here to help with the bags." He jogged back over to the door and stuck his head in the house and shouted for Sebastian. Well, there goes my idea to just avoid him. Mr. Smythe and my dad started unloading the back. At my first glimpse of Sebastian's lanky and pompous figure emerging from the front door I ducked back behind the car to help out too. Maybe he would do the avoiding for me. He did not.

"Hey, Kurt, let me get that for you." He said leaning over me and grabbing the bag I had been reaching for. The distinct scent of his cologne filled my nostrils. Though I would never admit it unless under threat of death I actually really liked his smell. It was a mixture of that cinnamon-y cologne, some kind of fruity shampoo, and just sweat. If I didn't want to punch him in the face I would be tempted to try to lick him. Not that I would ever, of course.

"Er, thanks." I said taking him in for the first time since I was in high school. He had filled out in the shoulders, at least I think he had, but it might be the difference between a fitted Warbler Jacket and the green tank top he was wearing. He was also more tan than I had ever see him. He looked good with a little color. Maybe I would get a tan here. I doubted it.

"No problem, Tiger." He turned to me and smirked at me with his big white and shiny horse teeth. Tiger? I almost gagged. I grimaced at him and he laughed at what must have been a look of pure and obvious distaste. "No good? And here I was thinking you'd prefer it to Princes or some of my other ever popular jabs at your masculinity." It was hard to tell if he was making a good natured joke at our past or if he was laughing at my expense because he found it hilarious that I was stuck here with him for the whole summer. Well, Sebastian Smythe was not going to ruin my summer vacation in Paris.

"I am ignoring you." I informed him, turning away with a quick spin and striding over towards where Carole was walking in to the house.

"Isn't this place lovely, Kurt?" She asked with a lovely smile. I couldn't help but smile in return. Carolee's enthusiasm was infectious. I bet she had never thought she would ever get to see Paris. Okay. Chalk one up to the Smythe family for that.

"We're in France!" I reminded her excitedly and we both took a pause to jump up and down a bit. I heard my dad chuckle at us good-naturedly.

"Well come on in, come on in." Derek called beckoning us further into the house through a beautiful marble and dark wood furnished entry way and to a hallway to the left. "Right well the first guest bedroom in on the first floor. We used to have two upstairs but when Sebastian turned into a moody teenager and when through his rebellious phase and demanded a room as far away from his parents as possible so now his room is down here."

"Used to sneak out the window and hitch-hike to the city." I heard Sebastian whisper into my ear from where he was apparently standing behind me. I snorted. Now that sounded like Sebastian.

"I figured we'd just keep the boys together. I set up a cot in there so you'll have to fight it out for the bed." Burt nodded and looked at Finn and me.

"That okay with you boys?" He asked us. I glanced at Finn and he just shrugged. So I just shrugged back. We both knew I was getting that bed.

"Great, Sebastian, show them which one it is and I'll take Burt and Carole upstairs and get them settled in."

Sebastian nodded and sidled past us still carrying my other bag and headed to the far door. He opened it with a flourish and motioned for us to enter. I dropped my bag on the bed and Finn chucked his on the floor. Sebastian lingered in the door as I walked over to get my bag. I held my hand out expectantly and he raised an eyebrow. The bastard. I reached out and yanked it away from him with a sharp tug at the strap. He let go and held his hands up in surrender, smirking. I stomped over and put my bag next to my bed.

"Bathroom is across the hall and my room is next to it." Sebastian pointed as we ambled into the hall. "They are technically connected to each other so do try to keep in down in there when it's late at night or early in the morning. Yeah?" We nodded and walked out into the entryway again and followed it down till it opened up into a sitting room. It was your basic set up, a wood floor with a rug, a coffee table, some chairs, and a couch. The only thing that showed off the Smythe's wealth was the flat screen TV mounted to the wall above a fireplace. "Make yourselves at home." Sebastian droned as he dropped himself on to the couch and put his feet on the table.

"Sebastian Smythe you get your feet of that table, young man!" A voice ordered from behind us. I whirled to find a blonde woman coming out from what appeared to be a kitchen. I heard Sebastian grumble behind me and thump his feet back down. The woman wiped her hands on an apron and held it out to me. "Hello. I'm Sherry, Sebastian's step-mom. You must be Kurt."

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "And this is my brother, Finn." Finn leaned over and shook her hand before moving to sitting on a chair.

"It's so nice to finally meet you boys. Seb has told me all about you."

"He has?" I asked honestly surprised. I turned to look over my shoulder at Sebastian. He glanced up.

"I said that you could hit notes that scared dogs, you dressed like you were walking a runway, and you had really tall hair. Although to be fair you seem to have calmed down the second two slightly. As for your brother, I pretty much just said that he was really tall." Came his response to the unasked question. I couldn't hold back the almost fond eye roll.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be polite to the guests, Sebastian." Sherry said, "Anyway, diner is just about ready. I hope you boys like chicken alfredo. I'm no master chief but I can manage pasta and I thought you'd like a nice home cooked meal your first night in."

"That's very kind of you. I'm sure our parents will be back down soon." I told her, "Could I help you set the table?" She shook her head.

"That is Sebastian's job on the nights that I do the cooking." I heard Sebastian groan. "Hey be glad I don't actually cook that often, Mister." She chuckled and went over to smack the back of Sebastian's head lightly. Looking at the back of his head I noticed that his hair was slightly longer than it had been back in high school. He got up and stretched out with his arms over his head. I heard his joints crack.

"That is because I usually cook." He reminded her as he passed us and headed inside the Kitchen. That was interesting news. Pompous prep boy Sebastian Smythe did the cooking. I followed Sherry and Sebastian curious to see more of Sebastian in his natural habitat. Sherry went back to the stove and Sebastian moved to the cabinets to start setting out the dishes on an all glass table. That must be annoying to clean.

"This is a lovely Kitchen, Mrs. Smythe." I complimented, not only being polite but meaning it. It was tasteful with stainless steel appliances and marble countertops, very modern, very clean cut.

"Thank you, Kurt, and call me Sherry, please." She responded from over the stove. "I had it redone last summer after my first visit here."

"It was better before." Sebastian snarked from his place putting out cutlery. Sherry huffed out a heavy breath.

"Sebastian we have been over this. It was falling apart, honey."

"Mom seemed to use it just fine."

"Sebastian, your mother has her own kitchen and her own home now and I told you that you can go and visit her as much as you want while we are here, but can we please not have this argument in front of the guests? Thank you." That seemed to be the end of the conversation. Sherry went back to her cooking and Sebastian went back to setting up the table, but he was glaring at the napkins like they had just stabbed his future child. I just watched on, curiosity peaked.

"Smells good in here!" Boomed the voice of Mr. Smythe as he and my dad and Carole came in.

"It is just about done so why don't you settle in and call your other boy. I'm Sherry by the way, pleased to meet you all." Sherry greeted while plating the food. Dad and Carole said their hellos and Carole went to get Finn and eventually we were all seated around the table.

Mr. Smythe was at one head of the table and Sherry at the other, my dad was next to Mr. Smythe and Carole across from him, Finn was next to her and I was next to Finn, and Sebastian was across from me. Lucky me. However I was pleasantly surprised we he was quiet and courteous for nearly the whole diner as our parents made small talk. It wasn't until Mr. Smythe started clearing away the dishes that he spoke up.

"Can I let in Pépé now that we are done eating?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure go on. Go on and feed him." Sebastian got up and jogged over to the sliding patio doors and opened them.

"Pépé! Here boy!" He called out and a few seconds later a white fully energy ball bounded in and ran around his feet.

"Oh what a darling." I heard Carole coo. It was a really cute dog. Like really cute. It came right over to us to check out the new smells and stopped to lick all our fingers while Sebastian got his food ready.

"Pépé, food!" Sebastian clapped and the fluffy dog ran over to him. I heard Sebastian laugh. A real laugh that came with a real smile and it was nice. I caught myself smiling too.


	2. Day 2

I woke up early and it honestly took me a few minutes to remember I was in Paris and that we were going out into the city today to be a little touristy. I bounced out of bed quicker than I could remember doing in a long time and grabbed the bag with my morning product in it and got up to go the bathroom. Finn was still fast asleep sleeping on his back and breathing out his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him and closed the door behind me choosing to let him sleep in. I walked to the bathroom which was a lot bigger than I expected for a non-master bath including a full Jacuzzi bathtub I was planning on trying. I began washing my face thoroughly and was halfway through rinsing when there was a knock on the door to my right. I glance over at it curiously and remembered that it was attached to Sebastian's room.

"Come in." I answered the knock and the door swung open to reveal a sleepy looking Sebastian wearing nothing but flannel pajama bottoms. I opted to dry my face with a wash cloth to avoid ogling his abs.

"Are you always up this early in the morning, Hummel?" He asked walking in and rubbing the sleep from his face. I shrugged.

"I guess I'm an early riser besides I'm a little excited about our first day out on the town." He smirked at me and grabbed his toothbrush. I did the same and began brushing.

I finished my brushing and started on fixing my bedhead. How come my bedhead looked floppy and awful and Sebastian's looked sexy? I shook my head to get that traitorous thought out of my head and changed the subject. "Sorry if I woke you up. I forgot your room watch right next door. I'll try to be more quite tomorrow morning." He shrugged.

"It's cool. I had to get up soon anyway. Sher wants me to make breakfast."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"There is a lot you don't know about me. Besides," He shrugged and opened the door to the hallway for me, "I am gay." I exited and leaned over to chuck my kit back into my room and then we headed to the kitchen together. "I have to hit some of the stereotypes." He held up his fingers to count on them. "Cooking, singing, dancing, impeccable taste, and my inherent love of butt-sex." He grinned obviously proud of himself for that last one. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down at the counter nearer to the stove than the actual kitchen table and watched as he pulled out the stuff he'd need to make breakfast.

"What are you making?"

"My mom's world famous omelets." I wondered what his mom was like. He seemed rather fond of her.

"Did she teach you to cook?" He smiled at the stove.

"Yeah." He shook his head, "Anyway, you want a full treatment omelet or you an egg whites only veggies only health nut kind?"

"Are you kidding? And miss out on the full experience of these apparently world famous omelets?" I teased and he grinned and began cooking. "Mind if I make myself some coffee though?" I had gotten in the bad habit of needing a morning pick me up in college.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a coffee maker and then found me a mug. "Coffee is on the top shelf over there." He pointed and I went over to pick out the kind I wanted. I ended up just picking a normal dark blend and set about making it. This was kind of nice, the silence. Maybe Sebastian and I could get through this summer after all.

The comfortable silence did not last long though when Carole, Dad, Sherry, and Mr. Smythe decided to amble downstairs.

"Oh! Good morning, boys." Greeted Carole, "You're up early."

"Cooking." Grunted Sebastian, "How do you take your omelets?"

"Oh, how nice. I'm sure however you usually make them is fine."

"Make sure you put lots of good stuff on 'em for my buddy, Burt, here." Mr. Smythe guffed out smacking my dad on the back.

"As long as the good stuff means light cheese and no greasy meats." I interjected from over my new steaming cup of coffee.

"Aw, come on Kurt," Dad complained sitting down at the kitchen table, "We are on vacation."

"Yes and you will have plenty of greasy fatty foods in restaurants so the least you can do is take it easy when we are at the house."

"Well, well, aren't you a little task master?" Mr. Smythe asked kidding lightly.

"Yeah, well someone has to take care of him. He goes to the hospital one more time and I will be the one who has a heart attack." Dad came over and patted my arm.

"Relax Bud," He said, "This is our vacation we are supposed to be having fun. Besides, I just kicked cancer's behind, I'll be damned if some breakfast sausage is gunna get me." He turned to Sebastian. "Light on the meat, how about that?" He nodded.

"Oh, Kurt yours is done." Sebastian handed me a plate and I took it and sat at the table.

It looked good, certainly not poisoned. I grabbed a fork and dug in and almost moaned. Okay, I had to admit, the boy could cook. I finished that omelet in what had to be record time. Not everyone had even reached the table or received food, that is how quickly I inhaled it. I might have even licked my fingers. I caught Carole grinning at me as she ate her own. I met her gaze challengingly. I didn't care how many meaningful looks she gave me she would not catch me complimenting the chef. Old rivalries die hard. Unfortunately, Sebastian was doing his best to kill it. He actually left the stove to come over and give me another omelet that I hadn't even asked for, but wanted.

"Um, thanks." I told him sheepishly and he smirked and winked at me in response. He was such a smug bastard.

"How come no one woke me up for breakfast?" Finn greeted as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Because a tornado couldn't wake you up, Finn." I teased. He sat down next to me with a heavy thump and stuck his tongue at me.

"Oo! Omelets!" He reached over and stole my plate right from under my fork.

"Hey! Finn! Give it back!"

"Finn, give you brother back his food." Carole scolded without looking up from her own plate. Dad didn't both looking up either as he said through a mouthful,

"Listen to your mother." Finn pouted and slid my plate back. I glared at him and took a big over-exaggerated mouthful.

"Don't worry. I got this." Sebastian voice came from over my shoulder. He leaned over and put a plate in front of Finn. On it were three of the biggest most stuffed omelets I had ever seen. It was a disgusting amount of food, and perfect for Finn. He dug right in.

"Thanks, man!" He exclaimed through a big mouthful. Carole gave him that, 'Don't talk with your mouthful' look and he focused on swallowing before adding, "You actually pretty cool."

"Thanks." Sebastian sat down on my other side with his own plate with two more reasonably sized omelets.

"Like most teenage boys, the way to Finn's heart is through his stomach," I informed Sebastian, then leaned closer to him to whisper conspiratorially, "I will not be that easy to win over." He smirked.

"I guess it is a good thing that I like a challenge, then." He winked. He fucking winked. I was momentarily stunned quietly. Was he flirting with me? Probably, he was Sebastian after all.

"I wouldn't think that my approval is something you would find worth your time."

"Yeah well, like I said before, there is a lot you don't know about me." But I planned on learning more. I was going to crack the mystery that was Sebastian Smythe and I had the whole summer to do it. We brought our dishes to the sink and then returned to our rooms to get ready for our day of sight-seeing. Finn called the bathroom because he had woken up last and had some wicked bed head going on. When he locked himself in I headed for our shared room assuming that Sebastian would return to his own room to change but instead he followed me.

"Going to pull out one of your fabulous Kurt Hummel outfits extraordinaire?" He asked leaning against the door frame. I wondered if this was going to become a habit.

"Maybe. I was thinking a scarf and vest combo with classic blue skinny jeans and brown boots." I mused remembering the outfit I had packed last minute. Sebastian chuckled.

"Well I am sure you will manage to pull it off. You somehow usually do."

"Careful, Meerkat, that was almost a compliment." His grin reminded me of that poem about a beguiling crocodile.

"I must be slipping. I'll be sure to call you lady a couple times while we are visiting all those fashion stops you won't shut up about."

"Shut up. I'm allowed to be excited. I've never even been out of the country before and it is every fashion lover's dream to visit Paris."

"Fine, fine, that's fair. I guess I never really got that whole touristy excitement since I grew up here. But just promise me one thing. When we ditch the old folks and I take you to the cool not tourist parts of the city, you'll tone it down?"

"When you what?" I asked confused. That was news to me.

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you spend the whole summer here and not show you the real city of Paris, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is more to the city than tourist traps. There is the small shops and the little cafés, the people and the romance," He leaned closer to me, placing one hand on the door frame next to me. I was once again reminded that he was shirtless, "The night life, the dancing and music, the lights and the true meaning of the city of love." I swallowed thickly.

"I guess I figured that you wouldn't want to hang out with me. I mean you don't really like me all that much."

"I'm not the same dick I was in high school, Kurt."

"I told you. I'm a hard sell."

"I have the whole summer to prove it."

"Why do you care what I think about you?"

"Because," He reached up and brushed a finger down the side of my face. It was an intimate gesture and if I wasn't in shock I might have slapped his hand away. I know I would have if we were back in school, at the Lima Bean, instead of in Paris, "You are my biggest regret."

He left before I could respond or even process what he had said, let alone make sense of it. I was his biggest regret? Wouldn't it be those hooks ups at Scandals, or almost blinding Blaine, or the way he felt partially responsible for Dave's attempt at suicide or the steroids that he had taken with the Warblers? I mean I know he had been terrible to me but I had been mean right back. I was still standing in the door way like an idiot when Finn walked in.

"Hey, man," He greeted, "You okay, Kurt? We gotta' get dressed. We are gunna' go visit the loo-ver today and see that famous Mona painting and I know how long it takes you to get dressed."

"Yeah." I agreed, "I'm going. And it's the Louvre, Finn."

"Whatever, Bro, I took Spanish."

"Finn, you can barely speak English."

_Dear diary,_

_Still feel weird writing that. But anyway, today was a really fun day. We started it with an awesome breakfast and then went out in to the city to be tourists. We hit a bunch of places including many of my fashion destinations. It was pretty awesome to see Chanel and Dior in person like that. I snapped some pictures to prove to Isabelle that I had been there. We walked along the river seine. It was really pretty._

_We spent a long time in the Louvre because Carole really wanted to visit it. Sherry seemed to know a surprising amount about the art in there. She seems cool but not very close with Sebastian, not like how close Carole and I have become. But he does still have his mom still living so I guess it's different, besides who am I to pass judgment on his familiar relationships?_

_After we came out of the Louvre it was raining so we caught a train back out of town and ate some leftovers from last night. It didn't bother me too much because I still got to see more of the city of Paris than I had ever seen before! Besides we still have like two months to see all of the city before we have to go back to Lima and get ready to go back to school._

_Mr. Smythe promised us that the weather would warm up soon and we would be able to use the pool this summer. Boy am I glad I remembered to bring my sunblock. I can only imagine the teasing and poking I would get from a certain someone if I burnt into a lobster._

_But anyway I am hoping that the rain isn't going to last. I want to see all of this city. Hit the tourist spots for the first week and then according to Sebastian then I was going to be shown all the non-tourist places. Whatever that means. I guess I'll find out. _


	3. Day 3

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up to the sound of a thunder storm. So far my perfect Paris trip is not going at planned. I guess this means we'll be spending the day inside. We had a more relaxed breakfast this morning, good old cereal, and I've been curled up with a good detective novel most of the morning. But I think I am going to go and explore a bit more of the house today. As far as I know Dad and Mr. Smythe (Derek) were watching sports in French. Apparently, sports are the same no matter what language there are speaking. I'm pretty sure Sherry is working in an office somewhere and Carole was curled up working on a crossword puzzle. Maybe when I explore I'll find Finn or Sebastian for some entertainment. _

It was the sound of gun shots and swearing that led me upstairs. I found a spare room at the end of the hall that seemed to be a game room. It was full of dvds and board games and a TV that Finn and Sebastian were parked in front of. Some kind of action shooter game was on and they were violently mashing buttons on their controllers.

"Over there! Over there!" Finn was hollering, "Zombie on your left man!"

"Got him! Ah! I'm down," Was Sebastian's equally panicked response, "Revive me!"

"I'm coming! Ah, shit, Charger!" I saw the end screen pop up and they both groaned and dropped their controllers. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at the two of them. They were such boys. They looked up and behind them at me.

"Well those Zombies are going to be disappointed by the quality of brains they just won." I informed them strolling over to perch on the arm of the couch they were sitting on.

"I'm pretty sure that was an insult," Finn said, pointing a finger at me accusatorially, "But because we're brothers I'm gunna let it go. You wanna play with us? We could use another shooter."

"Finn, you know I don't get any enjoyment out of those brain killers you call video games." I answered not hiding my obvious distain. Sebastian laughed.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" He asked, "Male things not your forte?"

"On the contrary," I leaned over and made sure that Finn couldn't hear me, "I happen to love all things male. It happens to be a big part of being gay." Sebastian started laughing. A real, uncontrollable laughter, from his gut. He held his stomach and his eyes crinkled up. It kind of made me feel accomplished that I had caused that reaction.

"What did you say?" Finn asked.

"I said, then explain why I used to cream you at Mario cart and smash brothers when you used to force me to play with you as brotherly bonding." Finn's eloquent response was to stick his tongue out at me.

"That sounds to me like a challenge." Sebastian piped up, "Prove your worth, Hummel. Pick up a controller and start shooting some zombies or go retreat to your room and do some knitting, Ladypants." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose there is nothing better to do what with this raging storm." I plopped down between the two of them and they plugged in a controller for me. "Thanks."

"You know how to play, Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Um, shoot the zombies?"

"He means do you know the controls, dipshit." Sebastian interrupted. I elbowed him in the side.

"This one to shoot," He pointed, "that's to reload, that is to crouch, that's to pick up an item, that's to put it down, that's to throw, that one is to switch weapons."

"Wow, um, I think I got that."

"Alright let's start. See how long we can last with a third." The game started and we all ran around collecting gear and guns and health and ammo other stuff. Then we hunkered down and started shooting and exploding zombies as they stormed us. I mostly started mashing buttons.

"Kurt you are not helping."

"I'm no good at first person shooters!"

"You're the one who wanted to play!"

"Stop distracting me!"

"You just hit the same button and shoot!"

"Shut up or I will turn around and shoot you and watch while the zombies eat you!"

"Oh that's real nice, Kurt. I'm glad to know that if zombies ever attacked us you would shoot your brother and let me get eaten."

"Hey. You are a step-brother. I have no blood loyalty to you." I stuck my tongue at him. "Consider it pay back for all those pee balloons and dumpster dumps freshmen year." Finn paused then shrugged.

"Yeah that's fair." Sebastian laughed.

"Man," He said between shooting zombies, "Step or not, you two sure fight like brothers."

"I will shoot you too, Smythe!" I threatened.

"Bring it, Hummel! I will end you. I'm doing all the work here anyway. Ah! Zombie! Zombie! Fuck you, Fucker!" I laughed as a zombie took his character down.

"What was that you were saying about doing all the work?" I teased.

"Kurt! Watch your back!" Finn exclaimed.

"Ah!" I tried to turn and take down the zombie behind me but it was too big. I my character was killed. "Damn it!" I tossed the controller down in frustration. Another reason I didn't like video games was that they are really frustrating. I crossed my arms and pouted as I watched Finn finish up the game.

"And that's game, folks." Finn said with a heavy sigh, "I'm gunna go get some food." He clapped his hands once, got up, and disappeared from the room. Sebastian and I sat in silence for a bit.

"Um," He said eventually, "You wanna play another round?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, didn't think so." I brought my knees up to my chin and rested it on them. "We could, uh, sing?" I side-eyed him. "Watch a movie?" Why was he trying so hard?

"What movie did you have in mind?"

"Um, I dunno. I have some over there." He pointed at a shelf. "We have some action, some rom-coms, some stuff in French, some drama that Sher likes."

"Fun." I deadpanned. He bit his lip in thought and I had to look back at the tv screen. It was still paused on the game end screen.

"Strip poker?"

"No."

"Body shots?"

"No!"

"Wanna have sex?" I smacked the back of his head.

"You're a pig."

"Come on, you're totally blushing. You know you are thinking about it." He poked me in the shoulder and blushed harder.

"That's it. I'm leaving. My book is way less annoying and much more eloquent."

"Rude."

"Says the guy who keeps bringing up sex."

"That's kinda' my shtick, Babe."

"I thought you told me you changed." I got up and stretched. He frowned and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay?" He flung his head back against the couch and groaned at the ceiling in frustration, "It's just natural. I'm trying to be the good guy, but I'm still snarky sometimes. I can't help it. It just bubbles up and I let it out." I sighed and turned to look at him.

"Well, I guess I have to give you some credit because your comments are just inappropriate instead of outright mean." He looked up at me and smiled as small, very non-Sebastian smile. Why did that smile tug at my heart strings? Was I actually starting to like Sebastian Smythe? Trust him? Or at least get a kick out hanging out with him? He patted the seat next to him on the couch and after an eye roll I sat back down and curled my legs up Indian style. He mirrored me so we were facing.

"Tell me something about you." I ordered. He looked confused.

"What do mean?"

"I dunno. Anything."

"Um, I was born in Ohio but I lived in France until I was ten."

"Why'd you move?"

"My dad wasn't happy with the French school system." He shrugged.

"Oh. What about your mom?"

"She, uh, she opted to stay here. Their marriage didn't last long after." Oh.

"I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"It's okay. I mean, now I kind of live in two countries and I get two moms. We fight sometimes but overall. It isn't so bad." I nodded. "Your turn now. Tell me something about one Kurt Hummel."

"Hmmm, well. I have lived in Ohio all my life until last year when I became a New Yorker."

"News around the Facebook sphere told me you took it by storm, Princess." I grinned.

"Damn straight. New York is my home now. New Yorkers are my people." He chuckled.

"Ohio didn't deserve you, Hummel." I smiled and blushed. Where did he get off saying things like that? "Do you mind if I ask about your mom? I mean I just told you what happened with my messed up family, and you're gunna get to meet my maman, my mom, at some point."

"Oh! Yeah, um, cancer. She died when I was eight. I miss her a lot, but I'm happy with my little family now. Even Finn and I get along now and Carole is sweet. She makes my dad happy too so that's all I need."

"That's really sweet. Typical for you, Hummel." I laughed.

"Hey, my life was not all fluffy bunnies. I was teased for years by assholes like you and my step-brother."

"I resent that. I am much smarter than gigantor." I smacked him in the shoulder.

"At least your physiological warfare I could fight back against. Finn and his friends used to throw me in to a dumpster and I was literally too small to fight back."

"Remind me to accidentally tip him into the pool once it stops raining." I chuckled at that.

"Are you fluent in French?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oui, I learned it as a first language and then coming to visit my maman every summer forced me to keep it up."

"I studied it in school, but my accent is very Ohio." He chuckled.

"Well visiting the country will help. And my maman only speaks English when she has too so you can practice when you meet her."

"When are we going to visit her?"

"Well I figured I'd ditch out on one of the touristy days and go stop by and catch up just us two. And then whenever you feel like you're getting sick of the city and snapping pictures I'll take you out to meet her and get you to try some of her food. Just you though. No way I am releasing your brother on my maman's kitchen." I laughed. Sebastian wanted me to meet his mom. Just me. Why did that sound like something that was really big and important?

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay my turn. Why did you transfer to Dalton and then transfer back?"

"I was getting bullied really badly."

"You mentioned that, dumpster and stuff, right?" I shook my head.

"Shoulder checks into lockers and death threats."

"Ouch. I don't blame you for cutting and running. So what changed it?"

"I missed my friends. And actually getting a solo at a competition and getting my first kiss. It gave me the confidence to face my fears." I blushed at the first kiss part and he chuckled.

"Your turn."

"How did this turn into a game?"

"Come on, like you don't have any more questions for me."

"Fine. Well, I guess I was wondering about," I paused to wonder if this was going to far, "I mean I heard that the reason the Warblers got disqualified last year…"

"You wanna know if I took the steroids."

"Uh, yeah." I looked down and pick at my nails nervously.

"I refused."

"But Blaine said that Trent said the new guy with the big jaw kicked out anyone who refused."

"Yeah well that's only the ones who founded it hard to keep up. No offense to Trent of course. Besides he needed my vocals for my solo." I nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll admit I was ready to scold you."

"Straight path now, remember?" I wondered who this new Sebastian was. "Do you mind if I ask about, you know, why the wonder couple broke up?"

"Oh. He, um, he cheated on me." Sebastian's jaw dropped. It actually dropped somewhat comically.

"That little shit," He said after a pause, "I swear to god I am going to kick that little midget's ass." He was actually getting really upset.

"Why are you getting mad? I mean you did actively try to steal him from me at one point."

"Yeah, until I realized that anyone would have to be completely stupid to give up your happy fairytale ending."

"What do you mean?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. You both seemed all happy and heart-eyes."

"So you gave up flirting with him and decided to be an asshole to both of us."

"Something like that." I rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. I was having fun talking with Sebastian freaking Smythe. "I just don't get it why anyone would cheat on you. He must be blind! I mean, maybe I injured his eye more than I thought."

"Don't joke about that! He had to get surgery!" But I couldn't stop the undignified snort from escaping me.

"Still, I have to give him props. To have the balls to cheat on Kurt Hummel the ice princess bitch extraordinaire, that is something. I bet you ripped him another one." I shrugged. I knew he was trying to give me a back-handed compliment but remembering the event didn't make me want to smile.

"Actually I just sort of cried and lived off over the counter sleeping pills, shopped online a lot, dated a British guy who was actually real sweet but I was still heartbroken over Blaine so I messed that up. Then I slept with my cheating ex which was a mistake and convinced him that it was a good idea to ask me to marry him and fuck with my heart even more." Sebastian had gone silent. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make this question and answer game get all sad."

"It's okay. I asked. I didn't mean to bring up a sore spot." I shrugged and looked down.

"It's past. Blaine and I are friends now."

"Think you'll ever take him back?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I can't find a better option."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kurt." I glanced up at him startled when I felt him grab my hand and squeeze quickly. He was looking at me. He looked honest. His eyes are really green.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered. He was making me nervous. I hadn't had an attractive gay male paying this much attention to me since Adam, with the exception of Blaine. I mean, I didn't want to kiss him or have sex with him. He was Sebastian. But it was nice, the attention.

A large crack of thunder interrupted the moment and we both jumped. We looked at each other and laughed. Then we were incased in darkness.

"I think the power went out." Sebastian commented.

"You think?" I laughed out, "Well, so far my fairytale France adventure is not going as planned. Do you at least have a flashlight or candles somewhere?" He didn't respond immediately and the silence stretched in the dark. My eyes hadn't adjusted yet but I knew he was still there. "Sebastian?"

"Want to have sex now?"

I smacked him.


	4. Day 4

"Oh Kurt, I'm so glad I let you talk me into buying this top. You're right. We're on a basically free vacation. I should be allowed to splurge and do a little pleasure buying." Carole acknowledged as we piled in the front door of the Smythe house.

The weather had cleared up and we had all gone out shopping and sight-seeing. We had stuck together for the first half of the day, visiting the Ark de Triomphe and la river seine, and of course the Eiffel Tower. Which Finn insisted we take the stairs up to the top even though Dad and Carole and Sherry took the elevator. Mr. Smythe was in and out of conference calls for his work all day today so he elected to stay home. Sebastian only made it to a couple of bus stops in before he ditched us to go visit his real mom. It was weird not hearing his side comments. Not that I missed him.

"I'm glad, Carole," I answered as we dragged our bags inside, "I knew the shopping would be worth the pain in my feet from walking in these boots."

"Well you are the one who agreed to climb the stairs with Finn." She reminded.

"I couldn't let the big oaf go alone, he could have gotten lost." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You could have gone home with the others and laid out by the pool all afternoon."

"What? And not be the one to treat my most favorite shopping buddy to her first Parisian shopping free for all? As if. Besides I found a hat and a cute jacket. And that top you bought is a lovely color for your complexion. It was totally worth it." She chuckled and patted the side of my face fondly.

"Thank you for that. I'll take you bags to your and Finn's room for you. Go on inside and rest your feet."

"Carole, you are a life saver." I sighed and handed off my bags. I trudged into the living room and sank down on to the couch and practically moaned at the soft cushion of the leather.

"Oh! Hey, Kurt! You're back!" I heard Finn's voice from behind me.

"Yep. How was your sun tanning by the pool?" I asked closing my eyes.

"It was okay until Sebastian got home and for some reason decided to push me into the pool with my clothes on." I snorted.

"I'm sure Rachel will want to hear all about it. She loves a good reason to bitch people out."

"Ha, yeah, you're right. Don't tell her I said that though. But I should call her anyway." He agreed and left to go back to him room. I reviled in the peace and quiet. It did not last long.

"Hey there, Princess." I groaned at the interruption.

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Well, you sound like hell."

"I'm tired. I've been on my feet all day and stupid Finn made me climb all the way up and down the Tour d'Eiffel with him in these boots that are most decidedly not made for walkin'." He laughed.

"Well, why don't you take the monstrosities off?"

"I don't honestly think I can bend that far."

"Alright, but don't say I never did anything for you, Hummel." He said and I felt him grab my ankles and hoist them up. I opened my eyes startled and found that he was turning my body to the side so I was lying out on the couch the long way. He sat on the couch next to me and put my feet in his lap where he set about untying my boots.

"I fell like Cinderella." I joked.

"Does that make me Prince Charming?"

"You wish."

"Yeah that was a bit of a long shot." He smiled at meet and I returned it with a happy sigh as he yanked off my boots.

"Freedom." I wiggled my toes and Sebastian laughed.

"You're lucky your feet don't stink."

"I am too fabulous to get smelly."

"Somehow I believe that." He said with a smirk. "So I'm not yet up to Prince Charming level but can I at least get a 'Oh, Sebastian you're my hero'?" He pitched his voice higher to imitate me. I threw a pillow at his head.

"What have you done for me lately?" I teased. He raised an eyebrow.

"I take that as a challenge." He tugged on my socks until they came off and dug his knuckle into the arch of the foot closest to him and began giving me a foot rub.

"Oh!" I sighed and dropped my head back against the arm of the couch. "That feels really, really good." He switched to my other foot and I couldn't stop an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Making you moan, Hummel." He teased sounding both suggestive and pleased with himself.

"As soon as I can walk again I am going to kick your ass." I threatened. However the validity of it was lessened by the fact that he moved on to my ankles and I giggled.

"Oh, ho! Someone is ticklish." He brushed his fingers up under the hem of my jeans and I squirmed.

"Stop!"

"Make me!" He challenged. I kicked my feet at him fruitlessly and he fought to trap them. I couldn't stop laughing but it wasn't just from the tickling. Here I was again having fun with Sebastian Smythe. A year ago I would have never thought I would be in this situation. Eventually the laughter died and we lay there in comfortable silence.

"How was your day visiting your mom?" I asked after a bit. He smiled.

"Great. It's always good to see her." He spoke to my feet where he went back to rubbing. I hummed happily. "Got told I was too skinny and forced to eat enough food to feed a small army or one Finn Hudson."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"I told her that sometime soon I'd bring a guest for her to meet. She liked that idea. Said how exciting it will be for her to finally be one of my American friends." He chuckled.

"So we're friends now?"

"Do enemies give foot rubs?"

"Fair point, what did you tell her about me?" He grinned.

"That you used to be a girl so to be real sensitive about your voice."

"You jerk!" I gasped and tried to reach out to hit him. He laughed.

"I'm kidding! Jesus, Lady, I am joking! I said that you were nice, funny, talented, and cute as a button." He grinned and poked my leg. I felt myself blush.

"Shut up."

"Well, don't turn into a tomato." I pulled my legs away from him and stood up to stretch out my back and shoulders.

"It's just stuffy in here that's all," I defended, "I'm hot. The rain left it humid."

"So lose some layers. I won't complain." He grinned lewdly. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm just going to go get some ice water." I walked to the kitchen and searched for a glass. Sebastian got up and followed me. "Don't you have something better to do than follow me around?" He didn't answer. He opened a cabinet and next to me and pulled out a glass for me instead. I grabbed it and went to the sink to fill it. I heard Sebastian rustling around behind me where the refrigerator was located.

"I have idea about something that'll cool you down."

"I swear to god if you say something about shower sex I will stab you." I heard him laugh.

"Something even better than sex, Hummel," I turned to face him curious about what it was that Sebastian Smythe thought was better than sex. He held up a tub of ice cream, "Dessert!" I couldn't help but perk up. I followed the tub of ice cream as he waved it back and forth in front of me.

"Give it!" I reached out for it and he pulled it away with a laugh. "Sebastian Smythe you cannot tease me when it comes to sweets!"

"Fine, but let me grab some bowls and spoons so we can eat like civilized people." He handed me the ice cream and I put it on the counter top and tugged up a couple of stools. He wandered over and handed me a spoon and a bowl. I served us both a full two scoops.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

"This was a great idea." I praised.

"I'm full of 'em. I've got our whole summer planned full of great ideas. You and me, Hummel. A Summer of epicosity!"

"Is that even a word?" I asked around a smirk and a spoonful of ice cream. He brushed me off.

"That is not the point." He pointed his spoon at me before shoving a spoonful in his mouth. I watched as he licked the spoon clean.

"What sort of adventures do you have planned for us then? And how are we going to ditch everyone else?"

"That, my favorite twink, is for me to know and for you to find out. It will be a surprise. You wouldn't want to ruin a surprise, would you?"

"I'm not sure if I should trust you to lead me into dark alleys of a foreign city."

"No dark alleys. Maybe a dark dance club if you are feeling adventurous."

"I don't know about that. I don't have any fond memories from the last time we went to a dance club together."

"That is because you were sober."

"No. It is because you flirted with my boyfriend and he got so drunk he didn't understand the word no."

"All you are doing here is giving me reasons upon reasons to punch Anderson in the jaw the next time I see him. It's not my fault he can't hold his alcohol. He only had like two beers."

"I just have had bad experiences with alcohol in general. The first and last time I got drunk I threw up all over our school's guidance counselor. And she has OCD. She had to go to the ER." He laughed at me.

"Wait you went to school drunk?" I nodded. "Well there is your first problem. The morning is for hangovers not for getting smashed then going straight to class. Now there is no way you are getting out of this. I am so taking you clubbing and I am going to teach you a valuable life lesson: how to hold your liquor."

"Hmm, I might consider it. As long as you promise not to get drunk too. I don't want us both not functioning at full capacity."

"You want me to be your baby sitter?"

"You invited me." He sighed.

"Fine. It's a deal, but I get to pick your outfit. I am not having you embarrassing me by wearing a knee-length sweater." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." He held out his spoon and I clinked my own against his. It was a deal. I had just agreed to go clubbing in Paris with Sebastian Smythe. "I can't believe I am agreeing to this. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. When in Paris do as Sebastian does, I guess."

"Careful there, Sunshine. Guy like me will corrupt your sparkles and fairy dust."

"I think you might be selling yourself short. I've seen the softer side of you lately." I reminded him.

"Well, I am trying. I'm glad you noticed."

"I notice it most when you aren't trying. Like when you play with your dog or talk about your mom." He cleared his throat and focused on gathering up our now empty bowls and taking them to the sink.

"It's getting late. Everyone else has turned in. You should get your beauty rest, Hummel. You need it." I rolled my eyes at his back.

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Night, Princess."

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a good day. I bought some stuff and we climbed up to the top of the world. The Meerkat gave me a foot rub. It was kind of awesome. So was the ice cream. I am tired. So very tired. More tomorrow. Night._

* * *

__**Note: **Shorter chapter today readers. I have a lot of fluffy time to fill in a whole summer. :P more actual plot next time.


	5. Day 5

"What's the plan for the day, Kiddo?" Dad asked after breakfast, "Cause I'm not sure how much more of this city there is left to see."

"I don't know," I admitted, "Maybe just a walk down la seine. I'm honestly not sure what to expect from Paris besides high fashion and tourists with cameras."

"Oh trust me," I heard Sebastian interrupt as he walked into the room, "Paris is full of surprises that involve none of that."

"So you keep saying."

"Oh, Sebastian," Mr. Smythe piped up, "Why don't you take the boys out and show them around the non-tourist parts of the city?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah dad, that is a great idea. How come I didn't think of that?" He winked at me and I had to hide a chuckle.

"Sounds great. I'll go grab Finn." I got up and went in search of my step brother. Not a half hour later we were walking in a part of Paris I had never been before or even knew existed

"Where are we?" Asked Finn, "And more importantly, where can we get food?"

"Finn you just ate." I scolded. Sebastian just laughed.

"If one thing Paris has it is food. Don't worry." Sebastian assured him, "I thought we might walk around a bit first though. There are some cute shops along this side street. Including a book store I am rather fond of."

"This is such a cute little street." I commented looking at the little bakeries and trinket shops. Sebastian chuckled and slung an arm over my shoulders in a friendly way.

"Glad you approve, Hummel." He led me over to a certain shop. "I figured that this was the shop that would hold both you and Finn's attention. Him even longer than you."

"Oh cool!" Finn exclaimed, "French chocolate! Kurt how do you say Chocolate in French?"

"It's just chocolat," I answered, "Your accent will suck but they should understand you want to buy chocolate considering it is the same word and it is a chocolate shop."

"Oh, right."

"You have the money dad gave you?" He nodded.

"Can I go in?" I sighed.

"Yeah, just don't spend it all." With that Finn hurried inside the shop.

"Man, he is like a toddler some times." Sebastian commented sounding amused. I just shrugged. Well, I tried to, his arm was still slung around me. "You don't want to go in?"

"Nah, I had ice cream last night, I'm good on sweets for now." I smiled up at him.

"Then come with me à la librairie. Allons-y." He tugged me across the street and held open a door for me to a pretty looking bookshop.

"Merci." I responded and entered, fully aware that my accent not as good as his. I was greeted by rows of dusty looking paperbacks and stacks of hardcovers. I smiled. Sebastian came up behind me and tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I looked over and he pointed up. I looked up to discover a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "Wow."

"Come on, there is someone I want you to meet." He passed me and ventured further inside. I followed.

"Hello?" A voice asked in a thick accent.

"Bonjour, Claude!" Sebastian greeted him happily. The elderly man to whom the accent belonged's face lit up.

"Bastian! Mon chéri garçon. Il est très bon de te voir," The man stood up from the stool he was sitting on and hobbled over to us. Sebastian rushed to meet him and hugged him. Then he pulled back to look at him and squinted, "Tu ne mange pas? Tu es plus grand et plus mince chaque fois que je tu vois."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at him. But I could tell it was a good natured gesture directed at the comment about his eating habits.

"Bien sûr, tu parles comme ma maman. Elle dit toujours qu'ils me faim dans ce pays mal." He responded and I laughed at his reference to his mother and her wish to feed him. The man, Claude, looked over at me seeming to notice me for the first time and smiled.

"Qui est votre ami, Bastian? Avez-vous un petit ami?" I felt myself blush at the thought that I could be constantly mistaken for Sebastian's boyfriend. Sebastian just laughed.

"Non, non, C'est Kurt," He explained and reached out to me. I stepped closer and Sebastian's hand found my waist. "Kurt, this is my good friend, Claude." He introduced us. I reached out and shook his hand.

"Bonjour monsieur." I greeted him.

"Oh, tu parle Francais?"

"Un peu. J'ai étudie la langue à l'école." I explained. He chuckled.

"Well, you will not pass as a Parisian my new friend, but your accent is admirable."

"Merci!" I thanked him.

"Luckily for you I get plenty of American tourists so I speak Anglais well enough. So, how do you two know each other?"

"High school," Sebastian answered quickly, "We were both in our school's show choir groups. We saw each other at competitions and stuff." I let out a restrained snort as Sebastian glossed over our history. Luckily Claude didn't seem to notice.

"Ah! Oui, Bastian the Chanteur! When he was very petit he used to sit in my shop all day and sing and sing. Anything he could think of, French, English, nonsense, he would sing it at the top of his voice." He recalled, "And I used to say, 'Little one, you are scaring of all my coustumers'. And he would say-"

"I would say," Sebastian interrupted, "'You crazy old man, I am the only reason they come in'." They both laughed and I found myself joining in.

"Figures that Sebastian was just as arrogant even back then." I commented, earning a playful nudge from Sebastian.

"You want to look around? I know that you are almost done with that book you brought with you." I nodded and after Sebastian gave a nod to Claude we wondered off into the shelves in search of a book or two.

I scanned the shelves, running my fingers over the well-worn spines of the books. I saw familiar titles such as "Le Comte de Monte Cristo" and "Les Miserables" but also those I had never heard of. I saw children's books like "Le Petit Prince" and found myself smiling. I passed a section of Agatha Criste books in the "la mystère" section. I felt Sebastian's hand at my back and he leaned in to whisper to me.

"This used to be my favorite place to spend the day, you know, before I got old enough to go out clubbing." I laughed.

"I can see why. It's nice here. The way the sunlight filters though the shelves, the smell of old books." I turned to face him and found him much closer than I had expected him to be. "Thank you for sharing this with me." He smiled.

"I knew you'd like it. You appreciate those kind of old fashioned romantic nothings like the smell of old books."

"Of course I do. I just didn't know that you did, Bastian." I used the nickname Claude had used. I saw his eyes flicker in amusement and he shrugged.

"I am a man of many mysteries. Speaking of which, are you going to buy a mystery?" He nodded at the books I had stopped near.

"Hmm. I think I know just the book I want." I responded and ducked under his arm to search out the book. I found it and headed back over to Claude. Sebastian was already by him and they were talking and laughing in French. I took a moment to admire Sebastian's accent. He seemed so at ease here.

"Have you found a book?" Claude asked looking past Sebastian at me. I held up the book I'd found and he took it from me. He ran his fingers over it. "Ah, "la fierté et le préjudice". A true and unexpected romance. You know, it is said that Paris is the perfect place for such l'amour." He winked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"How much do I owe you?" He waved me off.

"On the house. A gift from an old man to a new generation of romantics."

"I couldn't possibly-" I began to protest but he silenced me by forcing the book in to my hands.

"Please, I insist. Just promise me that you will look after this malin for me when he goes back to America." He gestured to Sebastian.

"Oh, um, sure," I agreed, "But I'm not sure Sebastian needs me to look after him." Claude looked at Sebastian thoughtfully.

"I don't not think that even Bastian knows what he needs sometimes." He shook his head as if shaking away the thought and with a smile patted Sebastian's cheek. "Thank you for visiting an old man."

"Of course. I'll see you soon." Was Sebastian's response as he gave him a hug.

"It was nice to meet you and thank you for the book." I informed him as he walked us to the door of the shop.

"Au revoir mes garcons!" He called after us before shutting the door. I shoved my new book in my bag.

"We should probably go find Finn." Sebastian nodded and we returned to the chocolate shop. Only to discover that Finn was being yelled at by an elderly lady. "Finn! What did you do?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed looking nervous, "She just keeps yelling at me in French."

"I got this," Sebastian told us and went over to talk to the lady. After a bit he came back over, "Finn, owes 20 euros in chocolate."

"What? How did you manage that, Finn?" I accused Finn. He shrugged.

"I thought they were samples." I smacked his arm.

"Thanks for spending our lunch money."

"I'm sorry, dude. I don't speak French." I sighed and paid for the chocolate and we made our way back to the bus to head home. "Sorry we had to cut our trip short," Finn continued as we rode, "I'll make us lunch. I can make grilled cheese!"

"Nuh uh, no way," I denied him, "With our luck you'd see the face of Buddha."

"Hey, that was one time."

"What am I missing here?" Sebastian asked as we got to our stop.

"Basically, Finn can't cook without divine intervention." I explained cutting off Finn's attempt to explain.

"Sounds like it will be you and me making lunch, Princess." He said as we got back to the house.

"Oh great."

"Don't pretend you haven't been dying to cook in Sher's fancy kitchen since you got here." He nudged me.

"Maybe a little bit. What should we make?" I asked as we dropped off our shoes by the door and Finn crashed on the couch.

"Have you and your family ever had real French Poutine?"

"Non, monsieur." I responded and we walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, well that's what we are making. It's easy just a simple mushroom gravy and thick cut French fries."

He got out the potatoes as he spoke and rolled them across the counter to me one by one. I caught them, even the one he rolled behind his back to try to sneak past me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed two peelers and slide one to me and we both set out peeling and then cutting. About half-way through he started whistling. I almost cut my finger open in surprise. I paused in my work to listen and I recognized the song.

"La Vie en Rose?" He looked up and nodded not pausing in his song. "Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose." I sang along with his whistling. He laughed softly and as we gathered up the potato slices and put them on the stove to fry he switched from whistling to singing, only he sang in French.

"Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose. "

"When you kiss me, heaven sighs. And though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose."

"Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ça me fait quelque chose. Il est entré dans mon cœur. Une part de bonheur dont je connais la cause."

"When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom. And when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs."

"C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui dans la vie. Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie."

"Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be, La vie en rose."

"Et, dès que je l'apercois. Alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat." We finished singing and had all but finished the meal without my even noticing. Sebastian plated up the food with a small smile. "My Maman used to sing that to me when I was little and then as I got older we would sing it together. She would play the piano and I would sit on the bench next to her and after the first verse I was pulling her up to twirl with me. She has the most beautiful voice, Kurt. I can't wait till you get to meet her. I think you'll really get along."

"She sounds amazing. She must be were you get your amazing voice from." I commented as we went to the table to eat. I could hear Finn passed out snoring and I figured that our parents must have gone out for lunch or otherwise vanished.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Don't get used to them." I teased and we started eating.

"Like it?" I nodded around a swallow.

"Yeah, it's great. Just don't let my dad near it. This is a plate full of cholesterol." He laughed as he liked his finger free of gravy. I watched as he ate and couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"What?" He asked through a swallow.

"Nothing," I blushed at being caught starring, "Just, you seem a lot happier than I've ever seen you." He smiled.

"Turns out you don't have to be a bitch to others to have fun and feel like you are getting a lot of life," He shrugged, "I am happy."

_Dear Diary,_

_I am having a really hard time reconciling the Sebastian who tortured me through my senior year and this new and happy and actually really sweet so called "Bastian" I have seen these last few days. About a month ahead of me and I am no longer dreading any of it._


	6. Day 6

_Dear diary,_

_I'm writing this now because I am pretty sure I will be in a food coma later. Sher has informed us that she is taking us to her favorite restaurant in the city and that her "Dearest Derek" (Sebastian made a grimace face at that) is paying the bill. I plan on shoving my face with French food and French dessert. Maybe dad will let me have a glass of wine or champagne! I doubt it. A boy can dream. The real question is, what to wear?_

"Dad," I complained as we walked in to the restaurant, "You couldn't dress up a little more?"

"What?" He asked looking down at his flannel shirt, "Derek said this was fine."

"Yeah, but it is our first fancy dinner in downtown Paris. I spent forty minutes on my outfit."

"And ya look great kid, honest. But I am a flannel type guy." He patted my back. "You know the deal. I accept your style and you accept mine." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll drown my sorrows over your fashion sense in food and drink."

We were lead to our table and seated. I was less surprised than I would have been a week ago when Sebastian slid in the booth next to me. I gave him a small smile in greeting which he returned. The waitress came to take our drink orders and Mr. Smythe bought two bottles of a red wine for the table. I tapped my fingers nervously against the table pretending to look at my menu while I waited for her to return with the wine. Would I be able to sneak some?

"Relax will ya, Kurt?" Sebastian leaned over to capture my hand under his to effectively stop my tapping, "What's got you riled up? It's not like you have to pay the bill."

"Nothing," I lied, "Just excited to be here. Not sure what to order."

"Oh, that is easy. You gotta get the Caneton Marco Polo tartelette au caviar d'aubergines." He pointed to it on the menu.

"And that is, what exactly?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It is magic on your tongue." He leaned in and whispered, "Even better than a blow job." That was high praise coming from Sebastian.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it, but I better like it." He just smiled at me and the wine arrived. The waitress set out wine glasses in front of all of us and began pouring them. Then my dad noticed.

"Oh, the kids don't need alcohol." He told the waitress.

"Aw, come on Burt," Mr. Smythe immediately contested him, "It's just one glass of red wine. Come on, we're on vacation here. I always let Sebastian partake when we come here." Sebastian nodded in agreement and got his wine glass filled.

"I dunno." Dad said not sounding completely convinced. Carole leaned over and patted his hand.

"Honey, it's fine," She assured him, "We are all together and we are just going home after this. Let the kids have a little fun." Thank god for Carole.

"Fine." He gave in and the waitress poured Finn and me a glass each and then left the wine bottle in the ice to cool. I made a show of not reaching for it right away. Finn however did not. He picked it up and took a big gulp.

"Bleh," He exclaimed, "Is all wine this bitter?" I laughed.

"Finn, you are the most uncultured guy I know," I informed him, "And that is saying something considering our entire high school." He stuck his tongue out maturely and I heard Sebastian laugh. We skipped appetizers because we were told there were big helpings and we wanted to have room for dessert and ordered. I ordered the dish Sebastian suggested.

"This better be awesome or you owe me." I warned him, finally taking a sip of my wine. I had to close my eyes to enjoy the flavor for a moment. When I opened them Sebastian was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He responded mysteriously with a smile and reached to take a sip of his own. He paused to swirl the wine in the glass first and I found myself watching captivated by the motion. Then he raised it to his lips and I watched him swallow. One sip of wine in and I was already losing my sanity. What on earth was wrong with me that I wanted to lick the wine off his lips?

"So, Finn," Sher said conversationally, "Carole told me you are looking into a teaching degree." Finn nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" He answered, "When Kurt and I were in high school we had this really cool and inspiring teacher for our glee club, Mr. Shue, and I want to be just like him. I want to help kids to be awesome and confident and happy just like he helped us too be. I mean most kids in our high school after they graduate don't make it out of Lima. And just look and Kurt, Rachel, and Santana, I mean they are living in New York now." He grinned at me and I smiled back. It was nice to hear that Finn was proud of me. The truth was that I was proud of him too. I was glad he found his calling and I think he'll be a great teacher.

"That's really great, Finn," She said with a smile, "What are you doing in New York, Kurt?"

"Well I am studying at NYADA for Dramatic Arts and Interning at Vogue." I answered.

"Wow," Mr. Smythe said over his wine, "That is very impressive, Kurt."

"Thank you." I felt Sebastian squeeze my thigh under the table and I hid a blush by taking another sip of wine.

"That's our Kurtsy," He teased, "Breezes into people's lives and makes them take note. Only Kurt could manage to grab on to NYC's balls in such a fabulous way." We all laughed and I blushed again at the Sebastian style complement.

"And what are your plans, Bastian?" He tapped his fingers against my thigh in a twitch of recognition caused by the nickname.

"I too felt the calling of NYC, my dear Kurt. I applied to a bunch and got in to Pace U and NYU's Tisch theatre program. I just have to pick."

"That's great, dear." Carole praised and Sebastian preened. Then our food arrived. I eyed mine suspiciously. It looked good.

"Try it, Princess." He pressured me, fingers till tapping against my pant leg. After an exaggerated eye-roll I took a bite. I actually nearly moaned. I think my eyelids fluttered. Sebastian of course noticed. His fingers tightened against my thigh. "Good?" Why did his voice sound like sex? God my parents were here.

"Yeah, but you don't have to sound so smug about it." I told him off and he just winked at me. I ignored him in favor of digging in to my food.

His hand left my leg while we both ate and I was relieved and able to enjoy my meal without distraction. He did pleasantly surprise me when he leaned over to refill my wine glass when my dad wasn't looking. Then after we both finished eating and the plates were cleared he leaned over and handed me the dessert menu. Then his hand found my thigh again. I tried to focus on the menu and not the brushing of his thumb in circles.

"Soufflé au chocolat noir Tour d'Argent." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"What?"

"Best chocolate ever. I promise."

"Is it a lot? I'm kind of full from dinner." I asked unsure.

"If you can't finish it I'll steal it from you. But you won't want to give it up, trust me."

"Well, I trusted you last time and it worked out well so I guess I'll trust you again. But maybe the wine is messing with my judgment." He chuckled in my ear and tapped his fingers. Why wasn't I moving his hand away?

We all ordered and Sebastian and I fell into a comfortable silence watching Finn and our parents converse. I sipped my wine and focused on the feeling of his hand on me. I actually was nice. His hands felt really nice. I tried not to think about all the other people that they had touched. The wine, the chocolate, the whispers, the touch. I wondered if this was what it was like to be romanced by Sebastian Smythe. It almost made me wish my parents weren't here. We split the moan-worthy chocolate dessert when it arrived, battling immaturely with our forks for the last bite, and I caught Carole grinning at me a Cheshire grin. I poked my tongue out at her and she laughed happily.

As we walked out of the restaurant Sebastian's hand found my lower back and continued to brush against it on and off the entire way back to the house. I felt like my cheeks were red and I wondered if I could blame it on the red wine.

When we reached the house we all agreed that it was time to turn in. Our full bellies were making us tired. We said good night to our parents and all three of us brush our teeth in silence. Finn finished first and vanished to our room. Sebastian next, left through his door to his room while I wasn't my face. However, when I exited in the bathroom I found him waiting for me in the hallway.

"Kurt!" He called out to me reaching out and grabbing my hand to stop me from entering my room. I turned and leaned against the door frame, not pulling my hand away from his.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Erm, did you have fun tonight?" I looked embarrassed or unsure. But that couldn't be right.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad." He nodded, playing with my fingers. I had to remind myself that dinner tonight hadn't been a date. "Listen, Princess, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you'd want to go visit my Maman with me."

"Oh! Of course, that sounds great." He smiled at me. I admired his smile.

"Right, we can go for lunch. She'll love it. She likes to cook."

"I remember you mentioning that once or twice. I'm going to be fat by the time I leave Paris." He laughed.

"I don't think that is something you need to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"You look great." I blushed again. Sebastian thought I looked good? I thought that he thought I had a gay-face and looked like a girl. Then again, I suppose he didn't really look like a horse or a Meerkat either so I guess I couldn't hold him to his previous statements.

"Thanks. I should rest up if we have a big day ahead of us." He nodded. "Goodnight, Bastian." Once again I caught that unidentifiable flicker of some emotion in his eyes at the nickname.

"Night, Kurty." He leaned closer to me and I held my breath. Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? Did I want this to be a date? We were certainly flirting. He did kiss me, but he kissed my cheek. It was just a gently brush of the lips against my cheek and then he was gone.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I wrote earlier but I need to write this done before I pass out._

_No point in denying it now. I am pretty sure I have a huge crush on Sebastian. I blame the summer heat and the city of love. If I can just make it through the summer and away from him maybe I will gain my sanity back. _

_He's just been so sweet to me and he really is rather cute._

_This isn't how my summer was supposed to go. _

_After my last two failed romances this was supposed to be my boy free summer. I am not supposed to be falling for Sebastian Freaking Smythe. _

_Even if he felt the same, how would we ever overcome our past? We fought so much and he did so many awful things. Even if he really has changed, can I trust him with my heart? After was Blaine did to me? I trusted Blaine and I got my heart stepped on. Sebastian talks of how he'd been with other guys, 20 minute relationships, and hook ups. If Blaine couldn't be trusted not to cheat on me, how could I trust Sebastian? _

_It doesn't even matter because nothing is going to happen. I won't let it. _


	7. Day 7

I stood in front of the mirror brushing down my pant legs nervously. Why was I so nervous to meet Sebastian's mom? I mean, so what if she doesn't like me? It isn't like I need her to like me. Bastian and I aren't dating. I looked over my outfit again. Was this too casual? Too formal?

"Stop fussing with your hair, Princes, you look fine." I turned to find Sebastian sticking his head through the door.

"You know you should really knock," I scolded, grabbing a light jacket and going over to meet him in the hallway, "I could have been changing."

"You say that like seeing you naked would upset me." I smacked his arm and we exited with a wave to Mr. Smythe. We rode the public bus in silence until a small girl struck up a conversation with Sebastian about unicorns. His attempt to play along in the conversation was both cute and amusing. Eventually he had to excuse himself when it was our stop and we got off.

"That was adorable." I teased.

"Shush, you." He bumped my shoulder as we walked and I reached out and held on to his elbow. He smiled at me and reached over to cover my hand with his free one. "We're here." We had stopped in front of a two story home. It was cream colored and had a lawn chair out front set up in a little garden of flowers and vegetables growing side by side.

"Oh, it's so cute!" I gushed. He chuckled.

"Come on." We walked up and before Sebastian could even knock on the door it flew open.

"Bastian! Entrez! Entrez!" We were ushered in by a dark haired woman who I figured must be Sebastian's mom. She was shorter than me and had dark brown eyes with a touch of crow's feet in the corners. Despite their lack of matching features, I couldn't help but see Sebastian in her.

"Ah, mais oui, bien sûr maman," Sebastian responded ushering me inside with him, "Maman, c'est Kurt." He introduced me.

"Enchantée madame." I responded politely as she pulled me too her and kissed both my cheeks as was custom.

"Bêtises mon petit. Tu es le premier garçon qui ma Bastian a apporté à la maison pour me rencontrer. Tu m'appelles maman comme lui." I blushed. She wanted me to call her mom? Did she know that Sebastian and I weren't dating? I just nodded.

"Merci."

"You are American, oui?" She asked as she led us through the foyer to the kitchen and sat us down. Her house was truly beautiful, small, but beautiful. It seemed to suit her and Sebastian seemed much more relaxed here than in the big house.

"Oui. I'm from Ohio, Bastian and I met in high school, but now I am going to school in New York."

"Oh I have seen that city once when I was younger. Fast and busy and so alive." I nodded. Her accent was thick and rural.

"I love it."

"He flourishes there," Sebastian added, "Ohio was always too small for Kurt." I smiled at him.

"Eh bien, je pense qu'il est trop petit. Sommes tous Américains mince? Je croyais que vous aviez McDonalds." I laughed.

"I told you that she would make you eat something," Sebastian told me, "I think food is how she shows affection." We were seated at a table filled with food. Some I had never seen. Sebastian made us both full plates and dug into his whole-heartedly. I took a bite of something and my tongue exploded with flavor.

"This is amazing." I commented.

"Oh, Merci. I am glad you like it," Maman responded coming to sit with us, "Bastian tells me that you sing."

"Oui, I am studying musical theatre and I was in my high school Glee club. That is how Sebastian and I met."

"We were on rival teams." Sebastian added helpfully through a mouthful. Maman swatted him.

"Avaler avant de parler!" She scolded him sounding just like Carole did when Finn talked with his mouth full, only French.

"Désolé maman." He apologized looking thoroughly scolded.

"Do you danse, Kurt?" I nodded.

"I like dancing but I am not very good technique wise. I've only taken very basic ballet. I tend to shimmy." I heard Bastian chuckle next to me.

"It is the passion that is important. My Bastian liked to twirl."

"Still do, maman." He piped up playing with his food on his plate. I reached out and patted his leg.

"It must be a mother and son thing to do," I commented, "I used to twirl with my mother too."

"Really?" I hummed at the memory happily and nodded.

"She never judged me when I wanted to wear a skirt over my jeans because I said it twirled prettier when I spun." I smiled to myself and caught Sebastian doing the same. I was surprised I had expected a jab or a smirk.

"C'est le rôle de la mère à aimer inconditionnellement," Maman said with a smile towards Sebastian before returning her focus to me, "Your mother sounds like a lovely woman and she certainly raised a lovely boy."

"Thank you. I am sure that would mean a lot to her."

"Where is she now?"

"Maman," Sebastian interrupted, "Kurt a perdu sa mère quand il était jeune. Elle est morte."

"Oh, my." She pressed a hand to her mouth and reached the other out to pat my hand where it was resting on the table. I smiled at her.

"It's okay. I'm alright now." She returned the smile and I felt Sebastian cover my other hand with his, which I realized was still resting on his thigh.

"Maman, will you sing for us?" Bastian asked as she got up to clear the dishes. She paused in her work looking startled.

"You haven't asked me to sing to you in a long time, Bastian," She informed us, "I thought you were too old for that now." He shook his head.

"I am never too old for that, and I want Kurt to hear you sing. You're the best." She smiled so wide I saw her smile lines turn in to dimples and I caught a glimpse of what she must have looked like when she was younger, her whole life ahead of her with a new born child and a loving husband, before she got a divorce and barely got to see her son anymore. Maybe Sebastian should buy her a kitten or a goldfish. Or try to get her a boyfriend.

"What shall I sing, should I play too? The piano might be a bit out of tune." She wondered aloud as we all got up and headed into a sitting room. Bastian led me over to a small loveseat and we both sat down while maman went to dust off the piano and play a scale or two.

"Doesn't sound too out of key to me." I commented helpfully.

"Non, Dieu merci. Now let us see. What to play?" She paused to think for a moment. "Ah! Je sais!" She began playing and after a moment she sang.

"Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche. Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche. Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche. Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces."

It was beautiful. Her voice was free of vibrato and clear. The song was stunning to listen to. The only problem was that she spoke so quickly I couldn't keep up and translate what she was saying. Sebastian must have notice my look of confusion because he pulled me closer to him on the loveseat till I leaned against him and began to whisper the lyrics to me in English.

"I promise you the salt of my mouth's kiss. I promise you the honey of the touch of my hand. I promise you the sky above your bed. Flowers and lace so that your nights are sweet." I shivered and tried to focus on the song and not on Sebastian's voice. Tried to remember that they were just lyrics.

"Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme. Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes. Je te promets le feu à la place des armes. Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs."

"I promise you the key of my soul's secrets. I promise you my life, from my laughters to my tears. I promise you fire instead of guns. No more 'farewell', only 'see you'."

"J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel. J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent. J'te promets une histoire différente des autres. J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore."

"I believe in it like I believe in the earth, like I believe in the sun. I believe in it like a child, like you can believe in heaven. I believe in it like I believe in your skin, in your tight arms around me. I promise you a story that is different from the others. I need so much to believe in it again."

Those lyrics got to me. I wanted to believe in love again. The kind of love I thought I had with Blaine, the all-encompassing, true, passionate love that fills your heart and clouds your mind. But I just couldn't let myself trust enough anymore. I am too afraid of getting my heartbroken again.

"Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines. Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves. Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches. Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches."

Halfway through the next verse Sebastian was moving. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me up from the loveseat. Then shifting so that he was holding my fingertips spun me around in three circles, a triple twirl. I found myself laughing happily as he pulled me back to him and put his arms around my waist. We swayed together and he sang into my temple.

"I promise you all-blue days like your veins. I promise you red nights like your dreams. White-hot hours and sleepless minutes. Carefree seconds to the rhythm of your hips"

"Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses. Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses. Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir. J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir. "

"I promise you my arms to carry your fears. I promise you my hands for you to kiss. I promise you my eyes if you can no longer see. I promise you to be happy is you have no longer hope."

"J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel. J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent. J'te promets une histoire différente des autres. Si tu m'aides à y croire encore. Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait. Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie. On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux. Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire. On peut juste essayer pour voir."

"I believe in it like I believe in the earth, like I believe in the sun. I believe in it like a child, like you can believe in heaven. I believe in it like I believe in your skin, in your tight arms around me. I promise you a story that is different from the others, if you help me to believe in it again. And even if it's not true, if you've already been tricked, if words are worn, like faded chalk. After all striking stones can make big fires. Maybe with time, if we believe in it, we can just try and see."

"Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens, si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent. Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin, j'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur. Pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures."

"And even if it's not true, even if I lie. If words are worthless, light as the wind. And even if your story ends off in the morning, I promise you a feverish and sweet time. Not all night long but for a few hours."

"Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche. Je te promets le miel à me main qui te touche. Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche. Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douce."

The song came to an end and the last note of the piano echoed in my ears as Sebastian whispered to me the last few lines.

"I promise you the salt of my mouth's kiss. I promise you the honey of the touch of my hand. I promise you the sky above your bed. Flowers and lace so that your nights are sweet."

It took me a few seconds to remember that he was saying the lyrics of a song, the way he whispered it to me so sensuously. It was almost enough to make me want to turn my head, reach up, and kiss him. I had to physically shake myself out of it. I untangled myself from Sebastian's arms and went over to the piano bench.

"Oh, maman, that was beautiful." I complimented her and she turned to face me with a smile.

"Merci, mon chere," She patted my cheek, "One day we shall have to sing together, you and I." I nodded.

"I would love that."

"Kurt and I should get going, maman." Sebastian interrupted coming over to stand by us. His mother's eyes saddened a bit before she forced a smile.

"Of course," She agreed, "Merci for coming to viste, mes fils. Je vous aime tous les deux." She stood and reached out to both of us and pulled us to her into a mutual hug. When we separated she walked us to the door and kissed us both on the cheek. As we walked out I turned and waved over my shoulder until the end of the block.

"She is pretty amazing," I confided, "Thank you for taking me with you today." He shrugged.

"I knew you'd get along."

"You think she likes me?"

"You kidding?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, "I think you are practically part of the family now."

_Dear Diary, _

_Not much to say about today except for that Sebasian's maman is amazing. She is so sweet and more like this new Sebastian I have been getting to know. I think he gets his snark from his dad because there is nothing but sweet sugar in that woman's heart. Today was a good day. I am going to get some sleep. _

* * *

Note: The song is called "Je te promets" by Johnny day. It is on the youtubes. just imagine a girl singing it. or find a cover. :)


	8. Day 8

_Diary Diary,_

_Today I dig out the bathing suit I packed just for the Smythe pool. Bas and I are good enough friends that I no longer worry about having to let him see my marshmallow white skin. Now if he teases me, I know that it isn't coming from a place of hate. Besides, you can't have a fourth of July pool party without going swimming. I mean, unless you are my dad who doesn't understand how to have fun. I'm just glad that Finn has stopped rocking the swim shirt. I am excited though. Apparently the Smythes bought sparklers since in France we won't get fireworks until Bastille Day. My dad is planning on helping Mr. Smythe barbeque since it is the only thing those two know how to cook. It is going to be a good day. That and I wasn't opposed to seeing Bas shirtless again._

I grabbed a bag and stuffed my new book and some extra suntan lotion into it in case I needed to reapply. Then I threw on my favorite pair of sunglasses, slipped on my sunglasses, and walked out the door.

"Hey, hey!" I was greeted by a waving Sebastian who was standing in the pool next to a swimming Finn, "The Princess has finally left her chambers."

"Oh, shush, you," I scolded and found a deck chair to relax in next to Carole and Sherry, "Hello, ladies." I greeted.

"Hi, Kurt." Sherry waved.

"Hello, dear." Carole smiled and I pulled out my book. From the grill my dad looked up.

"Hey, kiddo," He called out, "You gunna want a cheese burger, plain burger, or a hot dog?" He asked.

"Hot dog, please." I answered. I saw Sebastian lean over and whisper something to Finn in my peripheral vision. Finn looked confused for a second before a look of understanding dawned upon him.

"Dude!" He exclaimed, "That's my brother!" He smacked Sebastian's arm and I rolled my eyes. Knowing Bastian it was most likely a blow job joke.

"You better not be making yourself a cheese burger, dad." I warned him ignoring my brother and Bas. Dad grumbled. "Be glad I am not making you eat a veggie burger."

"Are you wearing sunblock, dear?" Carole asked, "You know how easily you burn." I nodded and tried to focus on my book once more. I made it maybe half a page until a shadow fell across my page. I looked up to find its source. Above me stood a dripping wet Sebastian.

"Can I help you?"

"You aren't going to just sit here all day are you?" He asked shaking his head like a dog and splashing me. I flinched.

"I'm not completely lame. I was planning on swimming but I would like to read a bit first."

"Psh, lame! Come on!" He leaned over me and whispered, "Let's get wet." He pulled away to wink and once again I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." I felt a wet arm behind my back and another worm its way under my knees.

"No!" I shouted as I realized what his plan was. He lifted me up off the chair and I dropped my book to scramble for a hand hold on his shoulders. "Sebastian Smythe you put me back this instant!"

"No can do, Princess." He started walking towards the edge of the pool. I started kicking my feet.

"Bastian put me down!" He stopped walking.

"Okay." He let go and I fell flailing into the pool with a splash. I reemerged gasping only to get splashed as Sebastian cannonballed in next to me.

"Bas you motherfucking cocksucker!" I swore at him at I tried to fix my hair. I was not planning on dunking my head underwater.

"Woah." I heard Finn exclaim with a startled laugh.

"Kurt, language." Carole scolded. I was lucky my dad was too far away to hear my slip up.

"Sorry." I called to her.

"Ooo, Princess has a potty mouth." Bastian taunted, swimming around me, "Bet that trait is fun it bed." He whispered in my ear hovering behind me. I turned around and splashed him but he just swam away laughing. I sighed and decided to start doing laps. Purposefully ignoring Sebastian's whistles and cat calls every time I passed him. Finn started doing a series of cannonballs and kept asking Carole and Sherry to judge him. He only landed on me once, which is impressive for Finn's level of coordination.

"I'm bored." He complained after a little while.

"I'm not," Sebastian piped, "I have a great view."

"Pig." I insulted him as I swam by.

"Hey! I have an idea," Finn said excitedly, "Why don't we do that thing where one person goes on the other's shoulder and they try to push the other down."

"Brilliant, Gigantor," Sebastian deadpanned, "But there are only three of us."

"Oh yeah." He bit his lip in deep thought, which probably wasn't all that deep, and then snapped his finger as he came to a solution, "I know! Hey, mom!" He called out to Carole.

"Yes, Finny?"

"Come be on my team for the water shoulder fight thing!"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not in a pool this big, no chance of hitting your head on the sides as long as we stay towards the middle." Sebastian answered.

"Well, alright." She got up and left her cover-up on the lounge chair before wading into the water.

"Cool. You can be on my shoulders," Finn explained, "And Kurt can be on Sebastian's. This will work out perfect!" He reached out and pulled Carole to him before ducking under the water and lifting her up on to his shoulders. They wobbled a bit but found their balance.

"Well, I have never been this high up before." I laughed at her patting the top of Finn's head.

"Princess?" I turned to see Sebastian kneeling in the pool next to me, "Your chariot awaits you." I snorted and anchored myself on his shoulders. He grabbed my calves tight and lifted me up. I instinctively grabbed his hair. "Ow, hey. No hair pulling outside of the bedroom." He complained.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me. Now, let's kick their sorry asses!" I laughed and Carole and I locked hands.

"Nothing personal, Kurt," She warned, "But we are taking you down." I laughed happily as we struggled. I was having a hard time focusing on anything besides Sebastian's long fingers wrapped around my calves. This lead to my downfall. My literally downfall. I lost my balance and tipped backwards swinging my arms comically to try to regain my balance. Then I splashed down to the pool taking Sebastian with me. We both came up sputtering. Carole and Finn cheered as Finn let her down gracefully into the water.

"Ha! Beat you!" Finn cheered and high fived Carole.

"Nice going, Hummel." Sebastian pouted at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him. He dunked me under the water.

"Food's done!" Dad called out and we all scrambled out of the water. Three hours later after a full meal of grilled meat on buns and potato salad and some ice cream for dessert, during which I did not notice Sebastian's tongue, we were all sitting out on the grass watching the sun set.

"Okay I got some roman candles to set off and then we'll hand out the sparklers." Mr. Smythe said looking through the bag of stuff he had bought.

"Relax, Pa," Sebastian drawled from his place next to me, "The sun isn't even all the way down yet."

"Oh give your father a break, Sebastian," Sherry chided him, "He has been nervous about you kids burning your fingerprints off all day." I laughed and Sebastian reached over to poke my side. I smacked his hand away playfully.

"Is this what you usually do for the fourth, Bastian?" I asked casually. He shook his head.

"I usually go out partying." I shook my head at him.

"Of course you do."

"What about you?"

"Usually Puck and Sam and Finn all grill and Carole makes potato salad. Then we set up the beach volleyball net and Rachel and Blaine would come over. It was fun. Sometimes others would come around too like Mercedes, or Britt and Santana, or Mike and Tina." I smiled at him. He was biting his lip and I turned quickly to the almost gone sun.

"That sounds nice."

"You could come by next time, if you aren't here again next summer."

"Really?" He looked touched.

"Yeah."

"That'd be cool." I smiled and he returned it.

"Wooooo!" Finn shouted excitedly and we both looked up to see the Roman candle going off with sparks flying everywhere.

"Oh," I sighed, "That's pretty."

"Not bad for not a real firework." Sebastian commented, his smirk lit up by the lighting. I made a hum of agreement and he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I wanted to scoot over and lean on his shoulder. I didn't. Soon my dad was handing out sparklers to all of us and we were running all around the backyard like we were toddlers again. Even the dog joined in and was running around chasing the lights. We tried to make shapes out of them and see who could hold it the longest without being too scared of burning our fingers and dropping it. I lost every time, much to my chagrin. Which resulted in being teased by Bastian until I wanted to wipe the grin off his face with a kiss from my fist.

* * *

Notes: I'm sorry this took so long and is so short. I had a friend in from out of town for a week and then with the loss of Cory I just haven't been very inspired. Please stick with me though I am NOT giving up on this and I have plenty more planned.


	9. Day 9 Part 1

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe I am agreeing to go out clubbing with Sebastian. He bustled in to my room this afternoon and started going through my closet. He informed me that he was taking me out and that I had promised to let him dress me up. How could I forget that? So here I am dressed up all gray and black with laced boots up to my knees as my own personal touch since Bas didn't think to pick out shoes. I'm sure he won't mind too much. I am a little nervous though. I haven't gotten drunk since the shoe/Bambie incident of sophomore year and I have no idea how much of an embarrassing drunk I am. Oh well, here's hoping I don't vomit or pass out on Bastian. Wish me luck._

After taking a calming breath and brushing down my outfit one last time I walked out into the hallway where I was met with a decked out Sebastian. He looked good, in dark blue skinny jeans and a red skin tight shirt. He glanced up, noticed me, and smiled.

"Hey you," He greeted coming over to me, "You ready to go? I already got the all clear from your dad after some major persuasion." I nodded.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"A little place called Club 18. There are plenty of gay dance clubs if you know where to go, but 18 is my favorite."

"Fun."

"Let's go, Princess." He led me out the door to his waiting car. Not fifteen minutes later we reached a club and I realized my knee was shaking up and down with nerves. "Hey, relax." He reached out and put his hand on my thigh after he parked.

"Yeah, sorry." He squeezed my leg.

"This is about having fun. You drink and dance and I make sure that you are safe. Look I got you a new and real believable fake ID and everything." I nodded and gave a brief smile taking my new ID which did look pretty good and actually had my picture this time.

"Let's go." We got out and walked to the entrance.

"By the way, Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"I like your Bitch boots." I blushed but was saved from answering when we both had to give the bouncer our IDs and pays a cover fee to get in. We got stamps to say we were both over twenty-one, thanks to our IDs, and we went inside.

It was like a scene straight out of Queer as Folk at the Babylon. Having been to Scandals I thought places like this didn't actually exist. There were guys decked out in full leather and full nearly see through mesh and silk. I gulped feeling my eyes widening at the sight of two shirtless men grinding on each other.

"Oh, wow. This is, um, different." I said suddenly feeling like I had dry mouth. I felt Bastian's arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer.

"Lost in wonderland there, Alice?" I blushed again and looked at my boots. "Let's get you a drink." He tugged me over towards to bar. It was lit up with neon blue lighting and the bar tender was shirtless except for a bowtie.

"Bonjour. What can I get you mes beaux mecs?" He winked at both of us.

Bas sat down on a stool and pulled me in between his legs. His arm found my shoulders and his fingers wound their way into my hair. Any other time I would have scolded him for messing up my hair, but it made me feel safe and relaxed. He was physically reminding me that he was there to watch out for me and make sure I felt comfortable. I smiled and leaned back against his chest letting him order for us. Soon two drinks arrived, a bottle of some French beer and a mixed drink. It was pink. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Bas laughed, "I swear I picked it because I thought you would like it. Its vodka with grapefruit juice to sweeten it up. Try it." He handed it to me. And held up his beer to toast. I clinked it against my glass and took a careful sip. It was sweet. It was nothing like the subtlety of wine or the harshness of the straight liquor April had given me. I liked it, a lot.

"Mmm." I licked my lips happily and took another big sip. Bastian chuckled at me and I ignored him in favor of finishing off my glass. "Can I have another one?" I asked. He smiled and motioned to the bartender for a refill.

"I think we found your poison, Princess." He smirked at me and tugged me closer against him. I grabbed the new glass as it arrived and took another sip.

"I thought you weren't going to drink." I scolded as he finished off his beer.

"Relax," He scoffed, "I had one beer. I'm barely buzzed and it will work its way out of my system in no time." I nodded sipping my drink and leaning closer to Bas. He smelled good. I noticed my drink was empty and frowned at it and put it down on the bar, on its side. Bas laughed and flipped it right up before it rolled off the bar. I turned towards him and buried my nose into his collarbone.

"Mmm. You smell good." Whoops. I hadn't meant to admit that out loud. I felt the chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"Looks like you're a bit of a lightweight, Kurty," He teased, "Can't say I'm surprised." I smacked his chest unable to be as witty as I usually would. I wasn't completely gone but I felt fuzzy. I must be buzzed I concluded. I felt warm and happy.

"Hey, Bas?" I asked looking for confirmation, "Am I buzzed?" He laughed and I felt him lift my face with fingers under my chin. I looked up and realized his face was really close to mine. Wow his eyes were really green. I had always been under the impression they were more hazel but I had never been this close. Even in the dim bar lighting all I could see was bright green.

"Yes, Princess, you are in fact buzzed. But don't worry; I'll take care of you." He brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"Your eyes are green." I said dumbly repeating my earlier realization.

"Yes, yes they are."

"Oh, right." I responded just as stupidly. I think I might actually be a little bit more far gone than just buzzed. Great, I am a total lightweight. At least I didn't vomit. He chuckled again and I pouted not liking that he was laughing at me. He pouted right back at me and the hand that wasn't under my chin was at my hip tugging me closer until our chests were brushing. Even though he was seated he was still a hair taller than me and I liked it. I was so used to having to lean down to kiss (Adam and I had never made it past a few awkward dates and a kiss on the cheek I do not count). I wondered what it would be like to have to stand on my tip toes to kiss.

"You wanna go dance?" Sebastian asked breaking my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh. Sure, I guess so." I agreed. He pulled his stool out from under him, tossed some cash on the bar to pay for our drinks, and pulled me out to the dance floor by my wrist. I got a little dizzy at the sudden motion and the dance floor's spinning lights didn't help.

"Woah, spinning." I complained closing my eyes and holding my head with my free hand. We stopped and I felt his hand find the side of my face again and his arm wrap around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes and found green eyes calming me.

"Use me as an anchor. Wrap your arms around my neck." I reached up and held on. My fingers felt the soft hair at the back of his neck and I twisted it in play. He hummed happily and let his hand drop from my face to match the other around my waist. The song that was currently playing finished and a new one started. After a few second a fuzziness I recognized the song.

"Oh, I like this song! The glee club sang it at, was it sectionals or regionals last year?" I started shaken my hips to it. Bas pulled me closer and our hips sealed together, his own hips matching my rhythm. That felt good. I sang along. "I don't care! I love it! I don't care!" I threw my head back and watched the flashing lights spin above me. Bastian's laugh blurred with the music. And then after a while the song blurred into the next one under the skilled hands of the DJ.

"This one is kinda perfect." Bastian commented with a murmur in my ear. I listened to the artist singing 'This is night life!' and laughed. It was fitting. This was Sebastian showing me the night life of Paris.

"I like it." I threw my head back and forth rocking out, freeing my arms to throw them over my head. I heard Bastian laughter continue and I knew without opening my eyes that he was grinning like a mad man. He tugged me closer with a jerk of my jean's belt loops and I stumbled into him. I gripped the collar of his t-shirt to steady myself. The song faded into the next club mix.

It had a heady beat. It informed me to dance and I did. But it wasn't the dancing I normally did, full of twirls and shimmies, this was the kind of dancing I had only heard of. I buried my face into Bas' sweaty neck and pressed my body up against him completely. I let him take total control of the motion of my hips as he rolled our bodies together to the thump of the bass. Fuck, I though, if I wasn't so drunk I would get hard from this. Then I noticed that Bastian was in fact hard against me.

"Oh!" I gasped. I heard Bas suck air through his nose suddenly and he stepped back a bit.

"S-sorry!" He was actually blushing. I shook my head.

"N-no! It's fine. I don't mind." I reached out for him trying to pull his warm, hard body against mine again. It was hot that I was making him turned on. I wanted to do it some more. He came to me willingly and the music faded to a slightly slower song. It was still a dance remix but it was enough for us to slow the pace and calm both our breathing and other places.

As the song sang about feeling close to someone else, Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine, our noses brushing with every movement. We were almost still. Our feet barely lifted choosing rather to just sway together instead. His hand slid down my side all the way to my thigh and back up. The music changed to a slow piano and a man started speaking in French.

"Kurt, I don't, I mean, I'm not going to take advantage of you." Sebastian said over the music after clearing his throat. I smiled.

"I know. Dance with me." He nodded and we swung our hips together as the music picked up and I laughed happily.

"You look amazing tonight." Bas all but growled the next time we got pressed close enough to be heard over the music.

"You picked my outfit." I teased with a blush.

"Yeah but I wasn't talking about the clothes you are wearing. I just mean you. The way you move," He rolled our hips and I think I might have moaned. I am positive I closed my eyes at the feeling. "The way you feel against me, react to me. The fact that you're so loose and relaxed right now. The way your lips are stained pink from the grapefruit juice," I bit my lip, "or that you're letting me mess up your hair." He was right. He had his fingers tangled in my hair. The song changed from one French song to another without me noticing the difference. "You look good with your feathers ruffled, Princess."

I wanted to tell him how hot he looked too. I wanted to tell him everything I wanted him to do to further ruffle me. I just couldn't get anything out but heaving panting and whine. I couldn't distinguish the fuzzy weight of the alcohol buzz from the heady lust settling over me. Before I could even start to clear my head the DJ switched the song and Bas spun me around. I was pressed up against him, back to front, his arm across my chest and his fingers on the other hand creeping under my shirt at my hip and twirling circles. I melted back against him allowing him to rock me with him. Then he kissed my neck.

"Bas." I moaned leaning back to give him more skin. I reached up and behind me to grip his hair and tug him down to me. He groaned and tickled under my ear with his nose but didn't kiss again though I could feel his breath. "Again." I whined impatiently and I heard and felt him chuckle. And then he kissed that spot under my ear.

"Can't say no to you, Kurty, you're my weakness." I liked the idea of being Sebastian Smythe's weakness. I was going to tell him such when the DJ interrupted my thought by announcing the last song of the night. It started playing and as it did actual glitter began raining from the ceiling.

"Oh my good god!" I exclaimed untangling my hands from Sebastian to reach out, palms to the sky, and try to catch as much of it as I could. In the blink of an eye all thoughts of lust were gone. It was like I was suddenly a small child again. I separated from Bas completely and spun in circles while Rihanna sang. "Bas! Bas, look! It's raining glitter. It's fucking raining glitter!" He was just grinning happily and watching me with amusement. He looked so completely happy that I couldn't help but widen my already large smile and reach out a hand to him. He took it and spun me around in circles, twirling in the glitter until we were both laughing ourselves silly. The song ended and everyone clapped. I had almost forgotten they were there.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Bas offered and I agreed. I decided that since I was obviously inebriated and couldn't be held responsible for my actions tonight, one more little dirty, flirty trick wouldn't hurt. I leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Take me home, Bastian." I purred and then pulled away with a wink turning to walk towards the exit.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Note: **

I made a youtube playlist of the songs they dance too. I recommend you listen to try to get a feel for the mood: not sure which link will work best.

playlist?list=PLlA1m7rBgxlcwtDZh96kXsVn_8ONkC9c6  
or  
watch?v=wwCwOkvoNsQ&list=PLlA1m7rBgxlcwtDZh96kXsVn_8ONkC9c6

hopefully one (or both?) of those work! Thanks!

just and 3 w's then dot youtube dot com /

in front of those! u know what i mean :)


	10. Day 9 Part 2

We parked in the driveway of the Smythe house and I was feeling really out of it. It was like the alcohol was making a second comeback. I felt absolutely, what was the word? Giddy. I felt euphoric. I think I might have been giggling to myself.

"Kurt?" Bas' voice cut through the fog. His hand found my thigh and his thumb rubbed against my jeans. I hummed and turned to look at him. He unstrapped my seatbelt for me and I let it fly back to its holster. I bit my lip and he reached up to free it with his thumb. Then he rubbed his thumb over my lip. "Did I tell you how amazing you are?"

"Mm, remind me." I answered as I bit playfully at his thumb.

"You are god damn perfect and I'm sorry it took so long for me to see it."

I hummed not entirely taking in what he meant but happy at the sound of it. I wanted to taste his mouth. More than just a kiss. I wanted to know what he tasted like, his mouth, his lips, his neck, his abs, the inside of his thigh. I didn't remember him getting up but he was suddenly at my car door offering a hand. I reached for it missing the first time and almost flopping out on to the driveway. Luckily Bas was waiting with open arms and pulled me up against him. Together we stumbled our way up to the door and Bas looked for his keys.

"Baaaas." I purred in his ear, creeping a hand up under his shirt to feel his abs. He groaned.

"Kurt you are making this very hard."

"I can make something else hard." I trailed a finger across his waistband. He turned quickly and pulled me flush against him.

"I'm pretty sure you've done that a couple times tonight already, babe." He was going to kiss me. I know he was; I could feel his breath on my lips. Then the door next to us started jostling. We both jumped apart at the sound and turned to discover the source. The door opened and revealed my dad. He was frowning.

"And what time is this?" He asked with his scolding voice. Usually it made me nervous but nothing could spoil tonight.

"Daddy!" I greeted him happily and wrapped my arms around his neck throwing myself over to him. "Daddy I had sooo much fun. I danced and then it rained glitter from the sky!" I threw my arms up in excitement before dropping them back down and smushing my face into his shirt and just smelling the smell of flannel that was so my dad.

"Is he drunk?" Dad asked Bastian over my shoulder.

"He only had two drinks." He informed him.

"They were pink!" I informed him grinning into his shirt collar.

"Only two and he's this far gone?" Dad asked incredulously.

"Cross my heart. And we danced for at least an hour," Bas confirmed, "I'm sorry sir but I am afraid your son is a lightweight." Dad sighed.

"Just like his mother." He chuckled.

"Mom liked the pink ones too?" I asked slightly confused. I heard Bas' laugh.

"Sure, Kurt." Dad agreed patting my head.

"Daddy. I'm tired." I pouted.

"Let's get you inside." He tugged me inside and heard Bas close and lock the door behind us.

"Here, I'll take him." Bas offered as we reached the stairs and the hallway to our rooms branched off.

"Yeah. That makes sense." Dad gruffed and I felt myself shift back into Bastian's arms. I hummed happily. "Thanks for taking care of him. I'm glad I can know that I can trust you."

"Thanks, Burt."

"Baaas. Bed." I pouted. He laughed.

"Yes, sir."

"Carry me?" He groaned.

"Fiine." He agreed and the world spun a bit and I found myself being held bridal style in Bastian's arms.

"Night, Kiddo." Dad said as he walked up the stairs.

"Night." I mumbled and I felt the up and down movement of Sebastian's steps. I pressed my face into his shirt. I think I might have gone to sleep for a few seconds. I woke up as I was being placed in my bed. I heard the sound of Finn snoring away.

"My wallet, phone, my-my camera?" I asked trying to be responsible through my haze. I felt a finger press to my lips.

"Sh," Bastian's voice quieted, "Everything is here. It's all fine. Just get some sleep."

"My boots."

"I'll get 'em." I felt him shift down and lift my legs into his lap and begin unlacing my boots. His fingers felt good against my thighs. "Did I mention how sexy you look in these boots?" I hummed again.

"You called them my Bitch boots." I recalled.

"Yep. 'Cause they make me wanna bend over and be your bitch, Princess."

"Huh?" I knew that should mean something to me but right then it just sounded silly.

"Go to sleep, Kurt."

"Okay. Night, Bas. Thanks for taking me dancing."

"My pleasure, Princess. Goodnight." I closed my eyes and felt him kiss my forehead. I heard him leave the room before I drifted off.


	11. Day 10

"Eurg." I was my eloquent greeting as I entered the kitchen after dragging myself out of bed. Bas laughed at me and I gave him a middle finger while I plopped down in a chair.

"Good afternoon, Princess," He teased, "How's your hangover?"

"How do you think?" I scoffed.

"Hey, don't blame me because you are a total lightweight." I grumbled.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked through a yawn.

"Out for lunch. I decided to wait for my fair lady to rise at the crack of noon." He smiled not unkindly. "You want some coffee?"

"My morning doesn't start without it." I answered.

"Kurt," He laughed, "You missed the morning."

"Shut up. If I just woke up and am having coffee then it is morning in my book." He just chuckled and started making coffee for me. I rubbed my face and then brushed my fingers through my hair. Then I sighed as I decided it was a lost cause. Last night was a little bit of a blur. I remembered the dancing and the drinking and the general gay club-y-ness of it but not what we had said or what songs we had danced to.

"Here you go. One afternoon morning coffee." I reached for it and when I was setting it down on the table to cool I noticed something.

"Bastian? Why am I covered in glitter?" He burst into loud laughter. "Ow." I whined at the noise.

"God Kurt you were fucking adorable. I can't believe you don't remember the glitter," He said ignoring my whine, "It dropped from the ceiling and you turned into a toddler." That sounded embarrassing. I sipped my coffee.

"How embarrassing was I?" I asked deciding it was better to know.

"Not very actually. You were like really flirty but adorable at the same time so it wasn't creepy," He shrugged, "You were fine. We both had fun and danced. It was good." He smiled and I decided to believe him.

"As long as I didn't throw up or make out with a stranger or something."

"Naw you were fine." I finished off my coffee already feeling better. Sebastian reached into a cabinet and pulled out a handful of dog food, and then he walked over to the wall to the left of me and leaned down to drop it in a waiting dog bowl. "Pépé!" He called out, "Temps de manger!"

"He's so cute." I praised as Pépé scampered in and began eating.

"Yeah, he's my little cutie." Bas agreed patting the dog's back while it scarfed down its kibbles.

"How'd you get him?" I asked curious. Bas picked Pépé up after he finished eating and carried him over to me. I let him lick my fingers.

"My maman and dad got him for me as a 'I'm sorry we got a divorce and am now forcing you to move to a different country' gift."

"Well, at least that's something." Bas nodded and set the dog down on the floor. He ran around in circles before settling down in the living room and rolling on to his back. I got up and went over to him and sat down to rub his belly. Bastian followed me sitting down next to us and rubbing Pépé's belly right along with me.

"You really adore him." I commented watching him staring adoringly at the puppy below him. He nodded and looked up at me.

"I'm a sucker for a big ol' pair puppy dog eyes." He admitted with a sheepish smile.

"That is utterly adorable," I informed him, "Snarky Sebastian Smythe is a total softy for a puppy." I teased.

"Mm, well now I guess you know all my weaknesses." He said laying down.

"I do?" I pondered, "Let's see: cute puppies, your mom, nice librarians, music, dancing, clubbing, and sex? Did I get them all?" He laughed.

"You missed one actually."

"Which is that?"

"Oh I told you last night but you were a little out of it."

"So tell me again."

"I don't think I will." He grinned at me upside down from his place on the floor and I pouted at him.

"Baaaass." I crawled over to him like a cat. He sat up and turned to meet me and grinned at my approach. "Pleeease tell meee." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine and brush our noses. It felt familiar.

"No." He pulled away smirking at me. I'm not sure why I felt so comfortable with him. I mean, physically comfortable. I wouldn't usually be crawling around on the floor with someone. But with Bas it just felt comfortable and almost right. So crawled closer and started tickling him. He laughed and swatted at my hands.

"Tell me!"

"No you missed your chance!" He grabbed my wrists and we started mock wrestling. I laughed happily fighting back. Pépé ran off to avoid being squished as Bastian overpowered me and forced me down on to my back. I tried to fight him back and kick my feet but he pinned my hands over my head. "Gotcha, Princess." I gave up and slumped.

"Fine. You win this round." I let him win and his smirk turned into a gentle smile. He leaned down and brushed his nose against mine again. Was this our new thing? Eskimo kisses? I wasn't complaining. It did make me wonder what we had done last night. "Bas?" I questioned.

"Did I mention that I like that nickname you've come up with for me?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's cute and no one has ever called me it before. It makes it special 'cause it's just for you, Kurty." He released my wrists and leaned down on one elbow by my shoulder and with his free hand tapped the tip of my nose. I giggled. He then traced his finger down my nose and over my eyebrow. I tried not to blush. And then I yawned. "Tired still?" I nodded. Then he yawned.

"You too I think." I told him with an amused laugh.

"Probably. I did stay up taking care of you and then wake up to make breakfast."

"You poor thing." I teased.

"Hmm," He hummed in agreement, "Nap time?" He asked. That sounded like a good idea.

"Nap time!" I agreed.

"Couch?"

"Too tired to move." I disagreed, shaking my head and pouting. He smiled and pulled off me to lie at my side.

"Okay. Big spoon or little?" He asked. Apparently we were spooning now. I decided to just go with it.

"Little." I informed him turning to face away from him so I could be the little spoon. Bas scooted closer and wrapped an arm around my waist. His over arm went behind my head to perform the job of a pillow. I settled in and our legs tangled together. Bastian nuzzled his nose into the back of my neck and I hummed closing my eyes.

"This is nice." He mumbled sounding completely content, his toes tickling my ankle.

"Yeah," I sighed, "It is." And it was. I felt good wrapped in Bastian's arms, safe.

"De beaux rêves, mon prince."

Dear Diary,

Getting woken up, caught snuggling with Bas, spooning no less, by Finn is probably one of the most humiliating moments of my life. And I have been caught doing some compromising things before, need I mention Single Ladies? I think he might have taken a picture before he woke us up because I saw him looking guilty and hiding something behind his back. I hope that doesn't come back to haunt me. It was nice though, the cuddling. Something about Bas just fit. He felt right. I only wish I knew if he felt the same way or if he was just a cuddle whore with no personal space boundaries. I knew he was a natural flirt so it's possible that this is just how he acted around other people who decided to give him the time of day. I guess time will tell. I just have to be careful not to let myself get too involved before I know how he feels.


	12. Day 11

_Dear Diary,_

_Once again everyone is out exploring Paris and I am hoping to lay by the pool and read this time in peace because I think Bastian is visiting his Maman again. Fingers crossed for some peace and quiet and no mushy crush feelings to confuse me. _

I grabbed my book and a bottle of sunscreen and then went outside to claim a seat the pool. I sat down and applied the lotion to my face then my neck and chest. Then I put on my sunglasses and set to work on both my arms and legs.

"Want me to do your back?" I jumped and turned to where Bas was leaning on the doorway to the house.

"I thought you were out." I told him as he walked over and sat down behind me on the chair. I handed him the lotion.

"I was. Now I am back. It's as simple as that." He started rubbing the lotion into my back and shoulders.

"Thanks."

"No problem," He slid his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, "I personally am honored that you trust me enough now to let me touch you like this." I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Well, you have proved yourself trustworthy." I informed him. I could feel his smile grow and a smiled back.

"You going swimming then?"

"Maybe, in a bit. I was thinking of trying to finish this book first." I held up the book.

"Mind if I join you?" I shook my head.

"Cool. I'm going to go get my suit," He gave my waist a squeeze before standing up, "Be right back."

He vanished back into the house and I laid back and tried to focus on reading. I didn't get as far as I would have liked before Bastian sauntered back wearing shades and carrying a towel slung around his neck. I tried to make it look like I hadn't noticed but I'm pretty sure he caught me peeking over the top of my book at his abs. He smirked and threw his towel over the back of my chair.

"Can I use your sunscreen?" He asked and I nodded. He grabbed it and started applying it. And I did not watch him rub lotion on his chest and abs. Okay so wasn't exactly reading either. "Do my back?" I nodded.

"Sure." I put my book down and he sat down on the front half of the law chair near my legs holding out the tube of lotion for me. I took and carefully squeezed some out and started rubbing it on his back and shoulders. His skin was warm under my hands. After a bit, I appraised my work. "Looks done to me."

"Thanks, Kurty," He turned to me and pulled my face to his to drop a kiss to the top of my head, "I'm going to go float for a bit while you're being boring." He got up and went into a trunk that was sitting by the pool and pulled something plastic out and an air pump. After a bit of work he had one of those plastic floating chairs. He tossed it into the pool and climbed on it to lay out. I wondered if by the end of this trip I would have some kind of tan. Certainly not one like Bas was working on but a little color would be nice to come home with. I tried to focus on reading but the sun was warm and I felt my eyes dropping shut.

When my eyes fluttered open I wasn't sure how much time had passed but it felt like awhile. I stood up and stretched giving a wide yawn. I looked over to the pool to find that Sebastian had also fallen asleep. I smiled and set my sunglasses and book aside before walking over and slipping into the water. It was cool on my sun warmed skin but not cold. I waded in till I reached Bas and I took a moment to admire his sleeping form before flipping his chair. He flailed as he hit the water and was shocked awake and he shouted in surprise. I was laughing when he came up sputtering looking incredibly upset.

"Payback is a bitch, Bas." I informed him happily. He scowled and shuffled to the end of the pool. He tossed the floating chair up onto the pavement and put his now wet sunglasses next to it. Then he turned to me, eyes glinting.

"You've brought this on yourself." He informed me and drove at me. I tried to back up but he caught me around the waist and swung me around.

"No! Not fair!" I laughed out while he swung me around.

"Very fair. It's the law of the world, Princess. I am bigger so I get to be in charge."

He leaned back and we both went under the water. I smacked at him under water and I saw the air bubbled of his laughter escape before we both surfaced. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I twisted and tried to swim away but Bastian wasn't having it. He grabbed my wrists and wrapped me up in his arms. I giggled.

"Baaas." I whined throwing my head back and wiggling in his grip. He hummed and I felt it vibrate in his chest.

"I like it when you say my name." He purred in my ear. I swallowed thickly. There was that nasty sexual tension again. I decided to play along. I leaned back even farther so I could turn my head over his shoulder and whisper against the wet skin at the nape of his neck.

"Bastian."

"Fuck, Kurt." I felt the shiver run through his body. He let go of one of my hands to reach up and grab a handful of my hair and tug my head to the side. I gasped at the sudden movement.

"Oh!" I felt his mouth on my neck. He pressed warm open mouthed kisses on my neck trailing from my collarbone up to my chin. I gave up. I didn't care if it was Sebastian Smythe with a bad boy reputation for being a heartbreaker. He felt so good. Maybe a summer fling wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. I wasn't the same blushing virgin I used to be. I could handle a fling without getting my heartbroken. At least it would give me a reason to sing "Summer Lovin'" from Grease.

"This okay?" He asked and scrapped his teeth against my skin. I groaned.

"Yeah." I breathed. What I didn't say was what I was thinking. Kiss me. Kiss me please!

"Mmm, Kurt."

"Kurt!" I jumped. That wasn't Batian's voice. That was Finn. I yelped and quickly ducked under the water. When I resurfaced Bas had moved away to lean against the wall of the pool and Finn had walked outside to find us. "Hey dude! We having a swim day? Fun! I'll go get my suit."

I sighed.


	13. Day 12

_Dear Diary,_

_It's raining again. I never ever thought I would see the day that I was bored in Paris, France. I wonder what Bastian's up to. I don't think he's left his room since after lunch. I wonder what his room is like. I bet it smells like him. I wonder if it'd be creepy to sneak in there and lay on his bed or steal a t shirt or something. Okay, yeah, that is a little creepy. Slow down, Hummel. I need to get out of this room. Maybe if I go find Bas this time he will actually give me a legit kiss. Or maybe he will keep toying with me until I melt into the floor. I'm fine with either really. Shit, I've got it bad._

"Bas?" I called out as I tapped on his closed door. I heard a shuffle and then the door opened.

"Hey, Princess," He greeted, "Fancy seeing you here." I bit my lip.

"I guess I wondered why you'd suddenly become a Hermit in your room." I explained lamely. He smirked.

"Admit it, babe. You just missed my gorgeous face." I rolled my eyes, taking in the face in question. He needed to shave.

"Oh yes, my mistake, that must have been it." I made it sound sarcastic despite the truth in it.

"Knew you couldn't stay away," He teased, "Come on in. I could do with some company as wonderful as yours." I nodded and walked through the door he opened a little wider for me. Sebastian's room was kind of perfect. It was a blend of the Sebastian I knew from the Warblers and the Bas who I had come to know and adore. There were French scenes on the wall right next to sports photos. It had teenager stuff like a lacrosse stick and an Xbox but there were also things here from what was clearly his childhood like stuffed animals. It was as if the room just grew as Bas did.

"It's nice." I commented as I realized I was staring.

"Thanks," He jumped up on the bed and sprawled out, "So what you want to do? I can pop in a movie or we could skip the foreplay." He teased patting the spot on the bed next to him. I crawled up on the bed to the place he motioned to.

"I think a movie sounds nice for a rainy day."

"Aw," He pouted, "You never let me have any fun." He got up and went to pick out a movie. He came back with an armful. I immediately nixed "When Harry Met Sally" because it brought back memories of Blaine and went with a different Meg Ryan film.

"Oh. Good pick. I actually love this one." Bas commented as he shoved the others off the bed and put "You've Got Mail" in.

"I didn't peg you for a Tom Hanks fan, Bas." We both settled in while the disc loaded.

"Naw it's Meg Ryan. She cracks me up. Besides I just love the idea that love can come from an unlikely place and that there really is someone out there waiting for you to just run into them one day." I smiled at him.

"Sebastian Smythe: Hopeless Romantic." He bumped my shoulder playfully.

"Shut up."

We lay on his bed side by side as the movie started but Sebastian moved while it played. First he scooted closer so we were pressed up against each other. Then I felt his toes brushing the sole of my foot. That was very distracting. Soon his whole leg shifted over until it slotted between mine and he tangled our ankles. By half way through the movie his hand had found its way to my lower back and then slowly he slid my t-shirt up my back to trail his fingers across my skin. I shivered but ignored him. I managed to ignore him until the entire movie had finished, even when he turned on his side and opted to watch me instead of the movie, and I was rather proud of myself for this.

It changed however when the credits started rolling. He leaned even closer and nipped my earlobe. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my throat.

"Bas," I murmured trying to sound scolding. His tongue slid behind my ear eliciting a sharp gasp. I sat up quickly and glared down at him, "Stop it, Mister." He just laughed at me and shut the laptop we had been watching the movie on so he could move it to the floor.

"And why should I stop?" He asked also sitting up.

"Because, that is inappropriate." I teased.

"Do you want me to stop being inappropriate?" I crawled towards me with a predatory smirk and I giggled, "Because I think you like it when I'm a little bit dirty." He snarled at me in a way that should be illegal and I bit my lip helplessly. God I am so done for. "You're blushing, Kurty." He teased me and I swallowed under his gaze.

"You, um, hungry?" I asked nervously trying to change the subject. He raised an eyebrow and after a paused he just pounced on me. I let out a yelp as I landed on my back with Bastian pinning me down.

"I'm good with the tasty treat I have right here." With those words he leaned down and nibbled at my neck. What a corny line.

"Mmm." I hummed. I'd never been wooed like this. The last two guys I had been with, even those not boyfriends who had ever looked at me twice, always went slow and sweet. Sebastian was completely entirely different. He switched on like a light bulb and it was all hot and steamy. I wasn't used to it at all, but I liked it a lot. This was my big bad no consequences summer sexy fling. Forget about kissing, I wanted to go straight to the sexy part.

"Like that?" He hummed against my skin. I nodded and he suckled on the skin under my chin, his stubble rough against my own smoother skin.

"You're gunna give me a hickey." I giggled out a warning.

"Maybe I want to."

"Are you kidding? If my dad saw that I would be dead meat. And so would you." I informed him and he made a face. Then he pouted. Then he smirked.

"Well, then I will just have to make my mark somewhere else." He scooted down and lifted my t-shirt. I sucked my breath in at the chill of the exposed skin. He leaned down and brought his open mouth to my skin.

"Oh!" That felt really, really good. I lifted a hand and gripped his hair. He moaned against my skin and sucked harder. I hoped that this mark didn't fade for a long time because, no matter what happened once this summer was over, as long as it was there I belonged to Bastian. I liked the idea of belong to him, even if it was just physically.

"There," Bas said proudly as he pulled away with a wet smack, "All done."

He licked over the new hickey on my hip bone for good measure like an artist signing his name to a finished painting. I wanted to kiss him so badly or at least give him a hickey of my own. I wanted to make him mine. But before I could try, Bas said something that threw me. "Wanna go out on the town tomorrow afternoon? There is this great little café by those small shops we visited before I think you would like. What do you think?"

Was he asking me out?

"Um, sure," I answered after I could be certain I was done internally freaking out, "Not like I have anything better to do. Stuck in a boring city like Paris after all." I joked. He chuckled.

"Yes, this trip must be a frightful pain for you." I smacked the side of his head and just like that we were back to teasing and being silly, all the sexual tension gone. Being with Bas felt easy.

"Well, I am hungry. So I am going to go grab a bite of actual food instead of unsuspecting skin," I said standing up and stretching. Bas watched from his place on the bed, "You want something?" He shook his head.

"I'm good. I'm going to stay here and work on my hermitage." I shook my head at him.

"You are so weird."


	14. Day 13

Dear Diary,

I don't even know if this is a date and I am still really nervous. It doesn't make sense. I mean, we've been hanging out all summer. I feel pretty comfortable around him now. I even have a hickey from him on my tummy. So why am I so nervous? I think it's because if this is really a date then maybe it means that he actually LIKES me. Maybe he isn't just looking for a summer fling and a romp in the sheets. Shit what should I wear? What if he does like me like that? Do I actually want to date him? What would my friend say? Sebastian Smythe. I can't believe I have a serious actual crush on him. Crap I have to get dressed before I have to go on this 'not' date.

I looked at my outfit one last time before walking out to knock on Bas' door. He answered right away and came right out. He was wearing an adorable beany hat.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi," I returned a little breathlessly, "Um, nice hat."

"Thanks," He touched it nervously, "Bad hair day. You are ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out. Twenty minutes later we were walking down a little street and Bastian was holding my hand.

"So, uh, where we going first?" I asked.

"Thought we'd check out the shops first and then hit up the café. I think you'll like it. It's all soups and homemade breads and fresh salads," He swung our arms and I smiled.

"Sounds nice, but do you think maybe I could ditch you for a little bit during the shopping part of that?" He stopped us so he could look at me.

"What? I mean, why?" I laughed at his confused face.

"I need to buy you a birthday gift." I informed him.

"What? Who told you about my birthday?"

"Sherry. I can't believe that you didn't tell me."

"I was going to tell you tomorrow when I dragged you out to a bar to celebrate. I didn't want you to find out early so you wouldn't try to do, well, this."

"Why not?"

"You don't have to spend your money on my, Princess." I tugged on his arm to get him walking again.

"Well, I want to. So you will just have to deal with it." I bumped his shoulder.

"Fiine," He groaned, "I'll let you be free. I'll just go visit Claude for a bit."

"I'll text you when I'm done, okay?" He nodded and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the side of my face. Then he turned and walked off while I blushed and ducked into the first store I saw. It was a jewelry shop. I wondered if Bas would wear jewelry. I didn't think he was going to wear a necklace like a surfer guy and a decorative broach wasn't really his style either. I walked over to the front desk.

"Bonjour. Can I help you?" A woman asked coming over to aid me.

"Um, I'm looking for a gift for this guy for his birthday." I bit my lip looking for help. She laughed.

"And this guy, is he your special ami?" I blushed.

"Not sure. I'd like him to be though."

"Ah, perhaps a ring?"

"Ahh, no," I grimaced, "A ring sounds like a bit too much commitment a bit too fast. Maybe a bracelet? Like a gold cuff?" She smiled.

"I have those," She pulled out a few a laid them out on the table for me to look at, "Take your pick and then I can engrave it for you." One had rhinestones in it. Too gaudy for Bastian. The next one was too plain. I picked up the next and looked at it closely. It had delicate engravings in it. It was beautiful and elegant without being too girly.

"This one." I said with a smile and handed it to her. She nodded and took it.

"A good choice. Now what would you like it to say? Traditionally the receiver's name goes on the front and the good wishes and from your name goes on the back."

"Okay. Um, his name is Bas. B-A-S." She took her tool and engraved it as I watched. While she finished I thought about what I wanted to say on the back. She finished the name and showed it to me. It read fine. "And on the back, um, "I will never forget this summer. And my name is Kurt, K-U-R-T. Just sign it with that please." She nodded and did so. I paid and left the store with the bracelet in a bag, texting Bas to say I was done.

He met me on the street with a book in hand.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I hold your bag for you?" He asked.

"You just want to sneak a peek at your gift. No way." He laughed.

"You know me too well." He threw an arm around my shoulders and we walked to a small café. I hummed as I took in the smell of the fresh cooking bread and soups.

"Smells amazing." I commented as we got a table. Bas nodded and gave a small smile as he fidgeted with his napkin. He looked nervous. What did this mean to him? Was this a date? Gosh he looked adorable in that hat. Was I staring? I quickly looked down at my menu to pick which of the fresh made soups I wanted. After a bit our waitress came to take drinks. Bas just got water and I opted for sparkling orange juice. Bas was fiddling with his straw once our drinks arrived. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah," He answered as if coming out of a daze, "Just thinking, I guess."

"What about?" He shrugged.

"Just that this summer is half over already."

"No it isn't. We don't have to go back to school until late august." I pointed out slightly confused.

"I meant until you leave. Your trip here is half over." Half over. I let it sink it. I didn't want this to end at all. I didn't want to go back to responsibilities and school. I wanted to stay here with Bas and get an actual kiss from him. I just wanted to live in an eternal summer vacation so he never had to break my heart at the end of it.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make the best of it then." I offered trying to hide the panic in my inner turmoil. He smiled at me.

"Yeah." He bit his lip and looked like he was going to say something else but our waitress showed up effectively cutting him off. We both ordered. Bas got a sandwich and I got lobster bisque and a side salad with fresh bread. And it was really, really good.

"Okay this is like really good." I gushed after I somehow managed to keep myself from burning my tongue.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be up your alley."

"You thought right." Shoot, I was flirting again. I tried to focus on my soup and not on the ankle that was brushing against mine under the table. He was wearing socks with his Birkenstocks and they felt warm against my bare ankle. "So," I said after a throat clearing, "Does this place have any worthwhile dessert?"

"Kurt, baby, you are in Paris. You have every assortment of dessert you could ever want." I bit my lip in thought. What did I want?

"Cheesecake?" He laughed.

"You come all the way to Paris and you want something you can get at Breadstix?" I nodded sheepishly, "You are one of a kind, Princess."

"You gunna get me some or just talk about it?" I challenged.

"Oh, so I am paying then?"

"A gentleman always pays." I informed him. On a date, I finished in my mind.

"If I am the gentleman, then what does that make you?" He was implying I was the girl in the relationship. I rolled my eyes.

"It makes me your Princess, remember?" I picked on his favorite nickname for me and it made him grin.

"One cheesecake coming up for my Princess then." He flagged down our waitress and put in an order. When it arrived I kicked my feet happily and Bas had to doge my feet while I grabbed a fork and dug in. Bastian was crazy if he thought he was getting more than a bite of this. God I love Paris.


	15. Day 14

My first thought when I woke up this morning was that I was becoming lazy. It was already eleven am. How was I supposed to get back in to the swing of nine am classes? Vacation was spoiling me. I shucked my pjs and tossed on some sweatpants and a t-shirt feeling like a comfy day and ambled into the kitchen. I was struck by the smell of coffee and inhaled it happily with a smile. There was a post-it note stuck to the coffee pot. It read, "Kurty, fresh coffee waiting to be warmed up whenever you drag your cute ass out of bed you lazy lump, xo Bas". I chuckled and poured a cup full to warm in the microwave and a few minutes later while nursing its warmth I went in search of somebody in this oddly quiet very large house. Seriously, where do the Smythes keep taking my family? I feel like I haven't seen any one but Bastian in a week.

"Hey, Kurty. I see you found the coffee."

Speak of the devil. Bastian walked in from the hallway drying his hair with a towel. He has apparently just taken a shower.

"Yes. I did," I answered repetitively, "Did, um, you have a nice shower?" He nodded stuffing his still wet hair into a hoodie.

"Of course I did. But if you don't believe me you could always join me next time." He taunted with a smarmy smirk. Don't tempt me, Bastian.

"You wish. And you know your hair will dry all funky if you leave it under your hoodie like that." He shrugged.

"You wanna go on a walk before lunch?" He asked ignoring my previous statement and choosing to guide the conversation where he chose.

"A walk? A walk where?"

"There is this little path right behind our backyard that goes through some trees and stuff. It's, you know, nice." I put the empty coffee mug in the sink.

"Sure." We both tossed on some flip flops and Bastian led me to a gate at the end of their backyard. Behind was, as promised, a little footpath that led off into some trees that could almost be called a forest.

"It isn't that long of a walk," Bas said after a bit, "Just a circle."

"Probably for the best. It's a little chilly out." I commented as I tried to rub the Goosebumps away that had gathered on my arms. Bas stopped walking and I paused to see what he was doing. He was tugging his hoodie over his head. His t-shirt rode up a bit as he did so and I liked the view. "What are you doing?"

"You said you were cold," He said as explanation once he successfully escaped the confines of the hoodie., "Here." He held it out to me.

"Oh." He looked nervous and unsure. It would be rude to refuse him, right? I took it from him. "Thanks." It was warm and it smelled like his shampoo. I snuggled myself into it and we started walking again in a comfortable silence. As we walked Bas would stop to pick up leaves and acorns. He'd fiddle with them and pick them a part or see how far he could toss them. I opted for plucking the wild flowers that grew along the path. Some of them might have been weeds but I wasn't too picky.

"Quite a bouquet you've got going there." Bas commented after chucking a rock at a tree.

"Maybe I'll give it to Carole."

"I bet we can find your weeds a vase when we get back." I smacked his arm.

"Jerk." He just laughed and plucked a flower weed of his own to hand to me. I added it to my collection. Then he snagged my free hand and laced our fingers. We walked back the rest of the way like this, silent but for the occasional bird song. When we got back he pulled out a glass and filled it with water. I put my flowers in it.

"Lunch time? I can make a mean tuna melt." He asked.

"That sounds lovely." He smiled at me.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am wearing Batian's hoodie. He let me borrow it this morning on our walk and he didn't ask for it back. It is warm and it smells like him. I don't want to give it back. Maybe I'll just keep it until he asks for it back. Aren't you only supposed to receive items of clothing to snuggle up in like this from your boyfriend? I had never gotten any clothing to wear from Blaine or Adam. I had given a bowtie to Blaine and he had made me that ring which I still have. But we'd never shared clothes. I never knew that I wanted to wear someone else's clothes until now. Now I want to wear only his clothes. _

_Well, okay, not ONLY his clothes. They are a little boring and not fabulous enough for me. But maybe if I pair a t shirt of his with a vest and a broach. I think Bas could benefit from a nice broach. I mean, he is going to be a New Yorker next year no matter which of the schools he accepts. I simply can't let him live in polos and hoodies. Maybe we'll still hangout when we start school in the fall. Bas would be a nice break from the high maintenance that will be Rachel, Santana, and Blaine all together. We could just chill and cuddle and tease and maybe I would even let him play with my hair. _

_The hickey he left on my hip hasn't started fading yet. One of the high lights of fair skin I guess. It just means that I have to make an excuse to not go swimming until it fades. Maybe once it fades Bas will darken it again for me. I never really thought I'd like the idea of belonging to someone so much. With Blaine it had been the opposite. I felt like he belonged to me. With Adam I hadn't really felt like either of us belonged to each other. That is probably why we didn't last long. _

_So how is it that even though we aren't dating I feel like I belong to Bastian? _

_What would it be like to be able to let others know that I belonged to him? To wear his hoodie to class one day or let him leave a hickey on my neck that Santana would tease me about. To let him kiss me in public and walk down the street holding his hand. Or to even wake up to him first thing in the morning and to have him know how I take my coffee. _

_Shit. Since when did I want to do the domestic with Sebastian? I need to slow this down. I think the romance of Paris is getting to my head. Summer sexy fling, Kurt. That is all this is, remember? Besides there is no way that Bas would want to be my boyfriend or even see me after this summer. He's probably only acting this way because I'm all he's got right now. Yeah. That is much more likely. And that's okay. I'm using him too. No real feelings here. Right?_


	16. Day 15

Dear Diary,

Today is Bas' birthday and I am being dragged out to a bar to meet all of Bastian's old elementary school friends who will all be drunk and speaking fluent French. This should be fun. Note sarcasm. I do feel a little honored to be invited though. Hopefully it won't be too crazy.

"Relax, will ya Hummel," Bas scolded as we walked up to the front door of the bar and flashed our IDs, "These guys are super laid back and will totally love you even though your accent in mid-west." He patted my back as we entered in a show of solidarity.

"BASTIAN!" A shout from the back of the bar signaled the location of these apparent friends. Bas waved to them and I followed him over to the crowed table.

"Hi, mes amies. Ça va?" He greeted them hugging and cheek kissing them as the French do. He then turned to me and gestured me over. "This is Kurt. He is un ami from America."

"Bonjour." I said awkwardly and shook hands. I tried to keep track of all the names but found myself lost. I must have looked bewildered because I felt a comforting hand press against my lower back.

"Hey, C'était mon annivesaire. Pay attention to me!" Bas fake complained to try to take some of the overbearing attention of me. I was grateful.

"Un gâteau!" Someone exclaimed and the group separated to reveal an intense two layer cake.

"Sweet! Merci, you guys." We all sat down and they handed out pieces of cake.

I sat quietly and ate mine simply choosing to observe the others. Sebastian was so animated. He was speaking in French a mile a minute and waving his hands around as he talked. He was laughing and smiling and happy. I hadn't thought until now about how much he must miss his old friends. I tried to think about how different it would have been for him going over to America and losing everything he'd known. Also coming straight off the divorce of his parents? No wonder he'd been such a jackass. Stuff like that can really mess a kid up. It's a real shame that it took David's incident to snap him out of it. But at least he was better now. In the entire time I had known Sebastian until this summer I had never really seen him smile. Now he was happy and that made me happy too.

"Hey, Princess." Bas broke away from the crowd to scoot in next to me. Someone had gotten him a beer and he offered me a sip with a gesture of the bottle. I waved it away. I wasn't going to drink tonight. "You seem quiet. You okay? I know they can be a lot to handle but you don't have to just sit here." I shrugged.

"I'm fine. It's your birthday, don't worry about me. Go have fun." He pouted at me clearly not liking my answer.

"But it is my birthday, so you have to do what I say. And I say that you have to have fun." I laughed.

"I am having fun." I promised him. And I was. It wasn't that I was doing anything specifically fun but I liked watching him be happy. He looked like he was about to argue with me when he got tugged away by a friend I didn't recognize with the promise of shots. I occupied myself by texting Finn to let him know that it would probably be a late night but to tell dad I wasn't drinking and by looking through old photos on my phone. By the time I had moved on to playing temple run a good hour and a half or more had past. This was when Bastian decided to remember I was here and plopped down practically on top of me.

"Kurrrt." He called into my neck. Well, he was drunk.

"Well, hello," I responded with a giggle, "How many shots have you had?"

"Lost count." He grinned at me like I was the most entertaining thing he'd ever seen.

"Are you having a nice Birthday, Bas?" I asked while he fiddled with the cuff of my shirt sleeve. He nodded against my shoulder.

"Yeah. You're here." He answered sweetly. Aw, okay, honest drunk Bas is officially adorable.

"Yes, I am. And I got you a birthday gift too. Aren't you lucky?" I teased. He hummed and wrapped his arms around my neck. I put one arm his waist to hold him back.

"The luckiest ever." He agreed solemnly. His seriousness was making me want to laugh at him but I figured that wouldn't be very nice so I just stroked his back while he drew circles on my arm. After a while he said, "Kurtsie, will you sing?"

"Hm?" I questioned.

"Will you sing me a song? I like your voice." I blushed.

"I already sang you happy birthday this afternoon."

"No, I mean a real song. Something pretty and you should hit all those high notes that I can't." He looked up at me earnestly. I looked around at the bar full of people at different levels of drunkenness.

"How about I sing you something tomorrow when you are sober and there aren't so many people around?" I offered. He bit his lip in thought and then smiled.

"That's better. Then I don't have to share you. I don't like to share you. You're mine." I swallowed thickly. I wanted to be his. Hadn't I just been wishing to be his to myself last night? Had he stolen my diary?

"I am?" I asked sounding a little breathless. He nodded and leaned forward to press a wet kiss to my neck. He hummed against my skin.

"I put my mark on you, remember?" He scraped his teeth against my skin and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"It's still there." I told him with a blush.

"Show me?" I shook my head.

"No way. We are in a bar, Bas. I'm not hiking up my shirt in public." He pouted again and kissed my neck again.

"Maybe you should let me put one somewhere else."

"My dad has a shotgun." I reminded and he whined.

"I need another drink!" He wandered off and I was left to cool down. I needed some water. I got up and walked over to the bar.

"Bonjour, Que puis-je faire pour vous?" The bar tender asked.

"Uh, Une l'eau s'il vous plaît." He nodded and poured me a glass. I sat on a bar stool and sipped it. A few minutes later I set an empty glass on the bar and immediately I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"I found you." Bastian purred in my ear, immediately returning to kissing my neck.

"Yes, you did." I turned on the stool and he slotted himself between my legs. His eyes were bright as they met mine and he looked young and happy. I reached up a hand and stroked his cheek and his eyelids fluttered.

"You look so pretty tonight, Kurt." He said opening his eyes again. I laughed. A year ago I would have figured it for a girl joke but I knew he meant it as a complement.

"Thank you."

"You should be a model." He nodded, seeming to agree with himself. I shook my head at him.

"Not really my thing."

"Then maybe you should just model for me. Let me dress you up and then let me take your clothes allll off." He grinned. "I could even take pictures of you being sexy. That would be hot." He nipped at my chin playfully but I kept him at bay with a hand on each shoulder.

"You are so far gone, aren't you Bas?" I teased kindly. He pouted.

"It's my birthday." I smiled.

"I know it is." I brushed a hand through his hair.

"I want a kiss. I want a birthday kiss." He announced seeming proud of himself for think of this plan. He wanted to kiss me. He wanted to actually properly kiss me. Maybe he really had been reading my diary. "You are blushing. It's cute. How come you are cute and sexy and beautiful at the same damn time?" He asked.

Sebastian was a blurter when he was drunk. It was kind of sweet and adorable. But ultimately he was very drunk and as I stared at him staring at me I realized that as much as I wanted to kiss him, this wasn't the him I wanted to kiss. I wanted to kiss the snarky asshole who I had come to know as a sweet and funny and genuine guy. And for fucks sake I wanted him to remember it in the morning. Call me a hopeless romantic but I wanted our first real kiss to mean something. Faced with the reality of a real kiss with Bastian and what it meant, I decided that I wanted it to mean something more than just lust.

"No." He pouted and tilted his head looking concerned.

"Why not?"

"Because you a drunk and won't remember in the morning."

"Then I guess you'll have to remind me in the morning with more kisses." Now that sounded tempting.

"Bas, I like you a lot," I admitted blushing, "So I don't want to kiss you like this. To me a first kiss between two people should mean something special." He looked at me quietly.

"Okay." He seemed to understand.

"Thank you." Then he grinned and slid a hand up into my hair. I tried not to think about what it was doing to my hairstyle.

"But looking as hot as you do right now and not letting me have is just terrible of you." I giggled nervously and let him press a few kisses below my ear.

"Ask me again when we're both sober." He whined.

"I'm not brave enough. Under my hot outside I am shy." I laughed.

"Nice try. I'm not buying that for a minute." He barked out a laugh and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"Mm, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you too." I couldn't even try to hide my grin at that admission. Luckily, Bas' face was pressed against my neck so he missed it. Over the top of his head I noticed one of the many friends I had been introduced to today waving a hand gesture that clearly said "We are leaving. Good luck with him." I waved them off.

"Bas, you wanna go home?" I asked and he nodded. I took his silence to mean that he was getting ready to pass out. I ruffled his hair. "Come on then, sleepyhead."

Together we shuffled our way out the door and managed to snag a cab. Bastian spent the whole trip back to the house nuzzling his face into my shoulder. I led him into the house, to his room, and on to his bed. I pulled off his shoes while he fumbled at taking his shirt off. After he did I took it from him and folded it over his desk chair.

"You good?" I asked coming over to sit on the edge of his bed. He giggled.

"This is déjà vu but backward." He said not making much sense.

"Yep," I agreed to pacify him, "Do you need anything before you go to sleep?"

"Come snuggle." He whined pathetically. Wow this was good blackmail. I shook my head at him.

"I am going to go sleep in my own bed tonight." He pouted again. Man how I wanted to kiss that mouth and suck on that lower lip. Instead I brushed the hair off his forehead and pressed a kiss there. Then I tucked him in and I am pretty sure he was asleep before I even whispered "Goodnight".


	17. Day 16

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up this morning with a picture and a note slipped under my door. The picture was a selfie of Bas looking miserable and the note said basically: I am so hungover. Come take care of me. I better go make sure he is still breathing. More later._

After getting no response from a knock on Bastian's door I wandered through the kitchen until I spied two bare feet hanging over the edge of the couch. With a smirk I leaned over the back of it and found Bas hiding his head under a pillow. I poked his shoulder.

"Bad morning?" I asked and he groaned a sound of agreement. I sighed and walked around to the front of the couch and tug the pillow away from his face.

"No," He complained scrunching his eyes up, "Headache."

"Sit up then." I ordered. He frowned and cracked and eye at me.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." He sighed and sat up. I sat down behind him on the couch and situated my legs so that he was sitting between them. "Okay, now lean back and close your eyes." He did so and I guided him so his head was tipped forward instead of back against me. Then I gently began rubbing his temples. He absolutely melted.

"Ohh," He hummed, "That feels really good."

"It always helps get rid of migraines. I learned at a young age and now I'm forced to give them to Rachel practically once a week." I explained.

"What do you mean you learned it at a young age?" He asked picking up on that part of my explanation.

"My mom used to get really bad headaches, chronic migraines, and since dad was always working in the shop I learned how to help her feel better when I wasn't in school. When I used to ask her why she'd say it was god's way of telling her that she was worrying about her family too hard. It wasn't until I was much older than I found out it was actually from a brain tumor." He opened his eyes and pulled away to look at me with sad eyes. I gave him a small smile and ran a hand down his back. We sat there for a few second in silence before a thought struck me. "Oh!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"I forgot to give you your birthday gift. I'll go get it. Stay here." I was up before he had a chance to respond and ran back to my room. The little box I had wrapped in tissue paper was sitting on the desk just where I left it. I grabbed it and scurried back to the couch where Bas was waiting. I hopped up on the couch, bouncing a little bit as I landed, and handed it over to him happily. He took it and tore through the paper. I laughed at his enthusiasm and watched as he tugged the box open and carefully pulled the bracelet out. He took his time looking it over and reading the inscription before carefully sliding it on to his wrist.

"Thank you, Kurt. I love it," He said with a smile, "I won't ever forget this summer either." He paused and then chuckled a bit, "Even if I don't remember much of last night."

So there it was. He didn't remember his confessions or the promise of a kiss.

"Yeah? Well, that is probably for the best." I teased. He looked scared.

"What? What did I do?"

"I was kidding!" I laughed at his panicked expression, "You were fine." He smacked my arm.

"Jerk."

"Although…" I started and trailed off.

"What?" He asked this time sounding exasperated.

"You did ask me to sing to you because you thought my voice was pretty." I informed him. He looked guilty.

"I did?" I nodded. "Well, shit. There goes all future hope of calling your singing dog whistle shrill." He complained and shoved his shoulder.

"Well now I am glad that I refused." I stuck my nose up like I was offended. He immediately looked distraught.

"What? No. No. Please. Please?" He begged, tugging on my sleeve.

"Nope. You've missed your chance." I said trying to hide a grin. He stared poking my side and digging his fingers in to tickle me. I squirmed.

"Come on. Just one little song?" He gave in and started laughing.

"Fine! Fine." I agreed and he sat back clapping his hands like a four year old. Though I wouldn't admit it to him I had been thinking a bit about which song to sing. I cleared my throat and started to sing.

_"Someday he'll come along, the man I love. And he'll be big and strong, the man I love. And when he comes my way, I'll do my best to make him stay," _I sang slow and sultry and flirty. _"He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand. And in a little while, he'll take my hand," _I brushed my fingertips against the top of Bastian's hand but pulled away to throw them up innocently for the next lyric, "_And though it seems absurd. I know we both won't say a word," _I put a finger to my lips, _"Maybe I shall meet him Sunday, Maybe Monday, maybe not. Still I'm sure to meet him one day. Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day._

_ "He'll build a little home just meant for two. From which I'll never roam, who would? Would you? And so, all else above, I'm waiting for the man I love." _

Bastian was smiling and watching me with rapt attention. He made a good audience. Chuckling at all the corny parts and looking like I was the best thing on the face of the earth. I like that in an audience. I took a break from singing as, in my head, the song hit an instrumental section. I hummed along to it and stood to twirl a bit. Bas watched on from his seat so I reach out a hand to him and he stood. We fake waltzed for a bit before I pulled away to finish off the song.

"_Maybe I shall meet him Sunday. Maybe Monday, maybe not. Still I'm sure to meet him one day. Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day_," Feeling playful, I twirled Bastian around like one would a child who wished to be a ballerina, arm overhead and spun around my finger. He laughed and tugged me closer to him after he finished spinning_, "He'll build a little home just meant for two. From which I'll never roam, who would? Would you? And so, all else above, I'm waiting for the man I love."_

I finished singing and Bastian step away so he could properly clap. I took a bow.

Song: watch?v=DvhPBKXB48U

Bracelet : .


	18. Day 17

"Hey, Hummel," I was jarred out of my reading by Bastian's voice, "Wanna go see a movie?" I shut my book at looked up at him. He was hanging over the edge of the couch and bouncing on his toes.

"Is there anything good out right now?" I asked trying to remember what the big block busters were for this summer. He shook his head.

"No, no, this is an old theater that plays only old movies. It's playing this one right now called "Un Trou dans la tête" which is an old Frank Sinatra film. It's by the same guy who directed "It's a Wonderful Life". Only it is dubbed in French. And the theater is really great and old and cool." He was babbling.

"It sounds great." I told him, effectively cutting him off. He smiled and we both stood up. I grabbed a coat while he left a note for our families and we were out the door.

While we rode the train he explained the premise of the film. I only half listened. I couldn't focus on what he was trying to tell me. I just kept thinking about the things he had said and done on the night of his birthday. Did he really not remember any of it? If he did would he regret it? Did he even really think those things, feel those things? Did he remember what I had said? Did he remember any of it? Maybe he did and was pretending not to because now that he is sober he doesn't want to kiss me the way I want to be kissed. Maybe he woke up and decided we were getting in too deep and he wanted to back off. He hadn't tried to do anything since. Not even kiss my neck. Mind you it had only been one day. Maybe I was over analyzing.

What did it mean when he brushed his hand against my lower back as we got off the train? What did it mean that he was wearing the bracelet I got him. What did it mean when he bought us both a big popcorn to share? What did it mean when he flashed me a nervous smile before the lights dimmed in the theater? Why did my heart feel like it was in my throat?

We watched the movie in silence, each of us munching down pieces of popcorn until it was gone and with me pretending I didn't blush every time our hands brushed. After the popcorn was all gone I surreptitiously wiped my greasing fingers on my pants thanking my choice to go non-designer and laid my hand on the arm rest like a cliché. And with great success Bastian slid his own hastily wiped hand into mine. I couldn't keep the grin off my face for the rest of the movie.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay. So, I am 95% sure that this was actually a date. He paid for all my stuff and held my hand and walked me back to my room. No goodnight kiss though. Maybe Sebastian doesn't kiss? Maybe he's never had his first kiss cause he's never had a real boyfriend? Maybe I just want to be his first kiss. God this stupid crush it making me think the stupidest things. I need to get some sleep. _

Theater: reflet

.

cine

.

allocine

.

fr/films-et-horaires/alaffiche

.

html


	19. Day 18

Dear Diary,

I knew I should have waited to start posting pictures of my trip until I got home to do damage control in person. I woke up this morning with a barrage of texts from my friends. Rachel, Blaine, Santana, and even Trent. All with more or less the same question: "Why are you spending the summer with Sebastian Smythe?" I suppose I will have to face it all at some point. I should handle the worst of it first. Which is the hardest though? Santana? No, Blaine. No! For sure Rachel. Better get it over with. Wish me luck, Diary.

I put down my pen and picked up my phone. I starred at my texts for a few seconds, thumb hovering over Rachel's name before chickening out and texting Trent. I typed out a quick:

Hey, Trent! Don't worry Bas is behaving himself. As to how I got stuck spending the summer with him? That is our parent's faults. No worries! Hope your summer is going well! – Kurt.

Now the hard part. There is no way Rachel Berry will be satisfied with a text. With a deep breath a called her.

"Kurt? Finally you called back!" She answered the phone.

"I was asleep!" I defended.

"Until noon?"

"I'm on vacation."

"Getting off schedule is bad for you, Kurt." She scolded. I sighed.

"Thank you for the lecture." I deadpanned with a huff.

"You are about to get even more of a scolding if you don't explain yourself, mister. What in the world is Sebastian Smythe doing gracing your Facebook page?"

"It's a funny story really…" I started hesitantly.

"I'm sure. Now spill." She was using her 'cut crap' voice. Gulp.

"Fine. His dad knows my dad from work cause he does something government too. Long story short he invited our whole family to Paris freaking France for summer to stay at their huge beautiful summer house and how could I say no to both my dad and Paris, right? So I go expecting him to be just awful and avoid me except to insult me but he immediately reaches out to me and is like apologizing and being nice and like sweet and kind and funny and he gave me a freaking foot rub after I'd been walking around all day in non-breathing leather boots!"

"Woah. He gave you a foot rub?"

"I know! I feel like I have entered a parallel world!" I collapsed on my bed with a sigh tired from telling the story.

"That is insane, Kurt. Can we use this as blackmail?" I laughed.

"That's just it though Rach, I don't want to get him back. I think we are kind of like friends now. I mean we hang out almost every day. NO, every single day. Yesterday we went to the movies and he bought my popcorn for me."

"Kurt, that sounds like a date."

"I- it might have been? You think it was? Because I wasn't sure either but I mean he did hold my hand so that is date-ish right?" It was amazing how easily I slipped in to boy gossip mode with her.

"Wait, Kurt, you want it to have been a date? Do you like him? Does he like you? Have you done anything? Has he said anything? Has he tried to kiss you?" The questions came rapid fire.

"I think the answer to a lot of those is yes and a few I don't know maybes thrown in for good measure. Rachel I'm going crazy here. I mean sometimes I think he might like me but then he just blows it off like nothing is different between us afterwards."

"Afterwards? After what?"

"Promise you won't freak?"

"Kurt Hummel, did you **sleep **with him?" She accused with a screech. I blushed glad she couldn't see me.

"No! No, nothing like that. Just some, um, friendly petting and a casual hickey?" I said carefully.

"What!? He gave you a hickey? How are you hiding it from your dad? Your dad is like the stereotype for over protective dads, and I should know, I have two of them."

"Well it's under my shirt… on my hip bone." I bite my lip.

"No way. No way. Kurt! That is like some major naughty stuff! You are so bad!" She praised and I let out the giggle I'd been holding in.

"I know!"

"Ug! I am so jealous of your big bad summer romance. Maybe I should dirty text Finn or something."

"Ew, bad brother mental images." I complained.

"Hey, you are the one talking about hip hickeys with Sebastian!" We both burst into peals of laughter.

"I miss you, Rachel." I admitted after we calmed down.

"I miss you too, Kurt. And just, be careful okay? I'm doing my best to trust your judgment here but Sebastian comes with a full bad reputation. And I don't know if any of it is true but just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. I'm trying to be careful here, trying to keep it low key, but every time I see him everything goes out the window."

"Sounds like love to me, Kurt." She teased in a melodic voice.

"Oh gosh, don't say the L word. We aren't even dating. Besides chances are after this summer we both go back to ignoring each other."

"Well that's even better right? No consequences." I hummed in thought.

"Yeah. But, but what if I don't want it to end?"

"Oh, Kurt, that bad?" I groaned.

"I'm totally smitten. It's terrible. But he is soooo cuuute." I whined and she laughed.

"Well good luck. Keep me updated."

"I will. Any chance you can help to fan the flames of Santana? I already have to deal with calling Blaine. Mind you I probably will not mention my mega-crush to him."

"Probably a good idea and yeah I'll try to keep Santana off your back. But no promises. You know how she can get once she sinks her teeth into something."

"Don't remind me. Anyway I should go and call Blaine."

"Yeah. I'll text you later for details. Bye, Kurt!"

"Bye." I hung up and grinned at the phone glad to have at least one person who understood. Even if she did really approve of the person in question. Now to face my ex and not let on that I had a crush on the guy who had almost blinded him.

"Hey Blaine," I greeted after he answered, "I got your text."

"Hi, Kurt. So, Paris, huh?" Straight to the point.

"Yeah! It's amazing. I told you I was going. You remembered, right?" I tried to act innocent.

"Yes, but I don't remember you mentioning Sebastian." I sighed.

"Okay, truth time. I knew I'd be going with Sebastian and his family and I didn't tell anyone cause I knew you guys would freak out about. I mean my friends, you included, are the worst for conspiracy and panic. I just figured I would handle it, ignore him, enjoy my trip, and come home with you guys none the wiser. I'm sorry I fibbed." There was a pause.

"It's okay. I guess can understand that. You're right I probably would have asked you not to go or tried to go with you to protect you."

"I don't need protection, Blaine. I can handle myself, especially around Sebastian. You know that."

"I know you are capable of deal with him when it comes to a battle of wits. No one can out sass you Kurt. But I don't like the idea of you being alone with him. I mean the guy almost blinded me."

"And he has apologized multiple times for that since. He's a lot nicer than the guy we knew in high school, Blaine."

"Sebastian? Nice? Are you sure it isn't an act. I mean last time he and I talked he acted nice enough until he tried to get me to transfer back to Dalton and got busted for drugs."

"Steroids, not drugs, and he didn't take them. He was totally clean. He swears and I believe him. It doesn't seem his style."

"Are you defending him, Kurt?"

"He's changed, Blaine. I swear on my Nine West knee boots," There was silence on the other side, "Blaine?"

"You said you weren't even going to tell anyone he was with you and then you posted photos. Why did you change your mind?"

"Because I think he and I are becoming friends and we might end up hanging out in New York next year so the story would have to come out anyway."

"You and Sebastian? Friends? Kurt that is ridiculous," He started laughing, "That is hilarious."

"Okay, laugh it up. Yes, I know, I know. It's funny. I'm friends with the guy I used to despise above all else."

"Maybe when we all go to New York next year we can all get coffee together." He teased.

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"Ha, okay, I'm sorry. I'm done teasing. But seriously, I'm glad you two are making up and getting along. It's great, Kurt , really." I sighed.

"Thanks, Blaine. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye, Kurt. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye" I hung up and dropped the phone on the bed with a sigh. That went well.

"Blainey-Bear missing his Kurty-Wurty?" Bastian's voice drifted in from the entrance to my room. I rolled my eyes at him where he leaned up against my door frame looking smug.

"Don't be an asshole, Bas."

"Color me curious, Princess. How is the ex-lover?"

"He is fine. Thank you for asking. But don't call him that." I frowned at him and crossed my arms.

"Aw. I'm sorry, Kurty," He came over and crawled onto the bed next to me, "I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you." He leaned in and pressed a kiss behind my ear. I shivered.

"Mm," I mumbled leaning in to his touch, "Nice try, Smythe, Blaine is my friend and I won't tolerate you being mean." He pressed another kiss there.

"Am I being mean now? Or is it simply mean to Blainey-Boy by nature to sit here and kiss you when he wishes it was him?"

"Stop it. That's not fair." I scolded but let him nibble my ear.

"Come on. Give in and let me remind you who you are here with." He hummed against my skin and something clicked. Why he was talking like old snarky Sebastian again.

"Jealous?"

"Possessive. There is a difference. Anderson isn't a threat. I just want you to know what I have to offer."

"So show me then." I challenged. He grinned.

"Kurt! Sebastian! Dinner time!" Sherry's voice called out.

"Perhaps another time, Princess." Bas said with a sigh.

"Rain check then?" I asked. With one last kiss, this time to my cheek, he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked out the door.

"Rain check."


	20. Day 19

We all walked through the center of Paris each eating our ice cream in enjoyable silence. Only Finn had his on a cone and was dripping it everywhere. Paris was amazing on Bastille Day. I starred around me at the street performers and the shops and the people. It was so alive. I tossed the rest of my melted ice cream in the trash and watched an elderly man playing the accordion. I took a picture of him and threw a few euros in his bucket. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn asked trying to get my attention, "What is a Bast-ill and why do the French celebrate it?" I laughed.

"Bastille day is sort of like the Fourth of July in America, Finn. It is a day when the French people celebrate their independence and their country nationality."

"But why do they call it that?"

"The Bastille was a prison. Right, Bas?" I asked Bastian for confirmation; I knew he'd been hovering nearby.

"Yes. It was a prison that was stormed during the French Revolution. Only non-French call it that though. Here it's called La Fête Nationale. So it really is just like you said, a celebration of nationalism."

"Cool," Finn said with a nod, "I can't wait for the fireworks."

"There are some really good ones right by the Eiffel Tower. We're going to go sit out on the lawn in front of it and watch. It's really amazing and don't worry, Finn. There will be food venders." I saw him smirk and I smacked his arm.

"Be nice, Dickface." I told him off.

"You be nice. Don't call me a Dickface."

"Sorry, Meerkat." I answered not really sorry. He ruffled my hair and I gave him a death glare while I attempted to fix it.

"Boys, this way!" Carole trilled from where our parents had set up a couple of large blankets for a picnic. She was pulling out fruit salad.

We happily walked over and claimed a spot on the ground. Sebastian, of course, sat next to me. The eating passed in general peace with small talk about our time in Paris so far and our favorite things we had seen. Dad liked a certain restaurant that he and Carole had found one day, Carole liked the river Seine which she and dad had taken a boat ride on, and Finn, surprisingly, liked the Louvre the best. I told them about the shops Bas had taken me to. I only had to smack Bas once when he tried to feed me chocolate. I would have let him if it wasn't for my dad sitting right there.

As the sun went down and the fireworks started to go up. Sebastian's hand found mine. In a low whisper, that I am pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear, I heard Sherry say to Carole,

"I'm glad the boys seem to be getting along so well. Especially Kurt and Sebastian."

I grinned. If only they knew.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm crazy about him and it is driving me insane. He held me hand the whole time the fireworks were going off even though our families were both right there. It made it feel like he was my boyfriend. Do you think my family would approve of him? Why am I asking you? You are a diary. God, I'm losing my mind. Maybe I should just try to ignore him and these feelings? Maybe I should pretend I'm sick and stay in my room or ask my parents if I can go home early! Okay that is crazy talk. I'm in Paris and I'm not going to waste it hiding from Sebastian just because I have a crush on him. _

_I just know I am setting myself up to get heartbroken here. I promised myself that I wouldn't let feelings get in the way. But here I am falling for him. FALLING! I want to hold his hand and kiss him and go on proper dates. Ug! When did I turn into a teenage girl over Sebastian Smythe? I just wish he would do something one way or another. Either kiss me and tell me that he feels the same, or sleep with me and tell me I'm a fun fuck buddy. Just don't string me along like this! I'm going to sleep before I break something._


	21. Day 20

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was fun. I took my parents out to eat at the same café that Bas had taken me for our not date and took them to the bookstore to meet Claude. They seemed to get along. I haven't seen Bastian all day though. He was probably out with some old friends or visiting his mom or something. Whatever it isn't important. I mean I came here to see Paris not Sebastian. I'm sure he'll show up eventually. And anyway I shouldn't_

_Someone is knocking on my door at 2:30 am. Two guesses who that is. More later._

I tossed my diary away and got up to answer the door.

"Hi." Bastian whispered in the dark.

"Hey," I whispered back, "Don't wake up Finn." He nodded.

"Come outside." I blinked.

"What? Bas, it's almost three am."

"I know. Come on."

"What for?"

"Trust me."

"Okay, but I'm not dressed to go out."

"It doesn't matter. Just come on." He offered his hand and with one last look at Finn's sleeping form behind me I took it and let him lead me out of my room and through the house. We ended up outside on the patio. If I had known we were going outside I would have grabbed shoes. The pool looked pretty in the moonlight.

"What are we doing?" I asked as Bastian walked past me and set two towels on one the poolside chairs. He walked back to me and took my hands in his.

"We," He grinned mischievously at me, "Are going skinny dipping." I think my jaw might have actually dropped in shock.

"What? No, Bastian. Are you crazy?" I asked once I had gotten over my surprise enough to speak. He shrugged.

"Maybe." He answered as he pulled away from me and turned to walk towards the pool. As he walked he stripped. First he pulled his shirt over his head, the muscles in his back flexing. His feet were already bare so his pants came off next. He wasn't wearing anything under his sweatpants and I was greeted with the sight of his bare ass. I could feel myself blushing as I watched him slide into the water. He was beautiful with the light flickering against his skin. He turned to look at me, treading water as he did and waved a hand to invite me in. I shook my head.

"No way. What if someone sees?"

"Come on! Live a little, Princess. I dare you." I bit my lip at the challenge.

"Is – is it cold?" He shook his head.

"It's perfect."

"Fine. But don't look." I warned. He laughed and covered his eyes with his hand while raising the other in the sign of truce. After a few seconds to steady myself I just decided to bite the bullet. I mean, you only live once right? I quickly stripped and slipped into the pool. Sebastian heard the splash and turned to me.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah." I answered nervously, wrapping my arms around my bare chest. He let his hand down and swam over to me.

"Come on." He offered a hand and tugged me deeper into the pool. The water lever raised from tummy high to neck high and soon I had to tread water. Bas started doing backstroke around me in circles. I laughed and turned around to try to follow him but he had ducked down beneath the water.

"Bastian?" I called out, "Sebastian?" There was no response. I squinted into the dark water. "Bas?"

Suddenly there was a hand grasping my ankle and I gasped before I was pulled under. I kicked my feet and he released me. I came to the surface sputtering and frantically brushing my hair back from where it was sticking to my face. Bas surfaced soon after looking happy with himself. I splashed him. He laughed and the awkwardness of being naked together was gone. He rushed at me and picked me up behind the back and under the knees, lifting me up out of the water completely and spun me around until I was dizzy and laughing. Then he tossed me farther back into the water back towards the shallow end. I laughed and leaned up against the pool wall trying to catch my breath as he swam over.

"Okay, you win. Don't toss me again." I gave up. His eyes were smiling as his hands found my waist. My hands left the pool wall to rub up his biceps to rest on his shoulders. We were so close. Any closer and we'd be pressed up against each other.

"Hi." He whispered, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"This okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You sure? 'Cause we are very, very naked." He reminded and I blushed.

"I, uh, noticed." He reached up to brush a thumb down my cheek.

"I wonder how far that blush goes. Maybe we should get out of the water so I can find out." His hand moved down my neck and over my chest and to my stomach where he rubbed there with his thumb. I felt like I was breathing really heavy. Could he hear my heart beating like crazy? I closed my eyes and I felt his nose brush mine before it moved to the left and his lips, mouth open, brushed my cheek.

"Bas." I whispered not even sure what I was trying to say to him.

"God, you are so beautiful," He whispered pulling back to look at me, both hands moving to cup my neck, "Kurt?" I opened my eyes. "Can I - " He was cut off by a loud crack of thunder. We both jumped and looked up as the first few drops of rain began to fall.

"Oh shit." We both exclaimed together before laughing and hurrying to get out of the pool. Our nudity was forgotten as we scrambled for our towels. The sky opened up and it started pouring. We grabbed our clothes and ran inside. We stood there in the living room, with towels wrapped around our waists, holding wet clothes and shivering, watching the rain poor down.

"Well, that didn't exactly go as I'd planned." Bastian mumbled rubbing the back of his neck looking embarrassed. He looked adorable.

"That's okay. It was still fun." I told him honestly. He was silent and watched the rain like he was thinking.

"It doesn't have to be over," He said after a bit, "I happen to have access to a rather large Jacuzzi tub that hasn't been touched this whole trip." The tub. The warm tub with bubbles and not as much space as the pool where there would be lights on and nowhere to hide and no way to avoid contact. That sounded a lot more intimate. Was I brave enough for that?

"That sounds very tempting." I admitted. He reached out and rubbed my shoulder.

"It will be nice and warm and bubbly and I will get us some really big warm, fluffy towels for after." He hummed in my ear. I bit my lip and gave in.

"Okay, you convinced me."

We walked back to his room and dropped our slightly soggy clothes into his laundry bin and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door that led to the hallway and Bastian turned on the tub. I turn at the sound of water running to discover that Bas had hung up his towel and was standing in front of me in nothing but his skin. I stared.

"Well?" He asked nodding towards my towel. Last chance to back out, I thought as I unwrapped my towel and laid it on the sink. Could I blame my half hard-on on being cold?

He didn't even blink. He didn't stare or grin or tease. He just stepped into the tub and sat down in the water. He held out a hand to me and I took it. I stepped into the tub with the plan to sit across from him on the other side of the tub. Bastian however was not having this. His arms found my waist and he tugged me back up against him. The water sloshed and I found his warm chest pressed against my back. His half-hard penis was pressed against my ass. I decided that is was a compliment and a comfort that it was half-way between states. I wondered if he was having the same struggle I was to keep it there.

"Relax, Babe." He murmured in my ear with a huff of laughter. I had been sitting stiff as a board. I sighed and leaned back against him, letting my body relax. His arms tightened around my waist and I let my head fall back on his shoulder. He bent his knees, bringing them up out the water to cage me in. I played with the hair on his leg, running my fingers up and down his calf.

"This is nice." And it was. The water was warm and Bastian felt amazing pressed against me. He nodded against my neck before resting his forehead there. I hummed and closed my eyes. He pressed a kiss to my neck and rubbed his thumbs up and down my sides.

"You are driving me fucking crazy." He kissed down to the edge of my shoulder and back up to under my chin.

"Mmm, Bas, you feel so good. This was a great idea." I blubbered. My whole body felt heavy and soft.

"Happy?" I nodded.

"Sleepy." He chuckled.

"We've barely been in but you wanna get out?"

"You promised me fluffy towels." I looked up at him and winked. He smiled and kissed my cheek before crawling out from behind me and grabbing two really big fluffy burnt orange towels. I raised an eyebrow at the color and he shrugged. Probably Sherry's doing. He held one out to me and I got out of the tub to wrap myself up in it. He dried himself off quickly, not bothering to wrap himself up in it. All modesty was gone at this point. He then came back to me and he used his towel to dry off my hair for me. I smiled up at him.

"Stay?" He asked. I knew he didn't mean to have sex. It was well past four am at this point, probably closer to five, and we were both tired.

"Okay." I had barely agreed when he reached down and scooped me up into his arms, not unlike how he had picked me up in the pool earlier, and carried me, and the towel, out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He kicked the door shut after he flicked the light switch off and he dropped me gently on the bed. He pulled the sheet down and I slipped under it. I let him take my towel and throw it in the hamper with our towels from the pool and our clothes. Then he slipped in next to me.

I turned to face him in the dark and reached out to him. He found my wrist and wrapped my arm around his neck, tugging me closer with an arm around my waist until I lay on his chest, and tucked my head under his chin. Our legs tangled. It was a position I felt comfortable in.

"Do you think Finn will notice you're gone?" He asked after a few seconds of us just enjoying the feeling of holding each other. I shook my head.

"No, I bet he'll sleep through the night and just assume I got up before him." Bas laughed and I felt it vibrate in his chest. I yawned and he ran his fingers through my hair. I could get used to this.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." He wished and I wondered how my dreams could hope the measure up to this reality. I didn't say it out loud though. His ego didn't need it.


	22. Day 21

I woke up feeling chilly. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to rub at my arms. When I did this I discovered that the reason I was cold was because I was laying naked in a bed with the sheet only up to my ankles. I pulled it up to cover my groin and looked to my left. Bastian was splayed out on his back with the sheet thrown haphazardly over his waist and just about nothing else. He looked beautiful. Like a god. A tan god. I reached out and ran a hand down his chest. He shifted and smiled in his sleep but didn't wake up.

It was then that I started freaking out.

What was I doing? I had slept with Sebastian Smythe. Okay we didn't actually have sex but we had been naked! And talk about standards, he still hadn't even properly kissed me! What was I thinking jumping in bed with him like that? He didn't like me or want a relationship with me. He just wanted a warm body to rut up against. Fuck. How did I let my stupid crush get the better of me? Sure, he's really hot and we had been getting along better this summer but those aren't reasons to get naked with someone.

I could practically hear my dad's voice in my head sounding disappointed. You matter, Kurt. That was his tag line. And here I was giving my body away to someone who had never expressed that he remotely felt anything for me besides an awkward friendship and appreciation for my sass.

I got out of bed as quickly and quietly as I could. My clothes were still in the laundry from last night and I wasn't risking walking out of the naked so I rummaged through his draws until I found a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. After a quick shower, during which I tried to scrub away not only all traces of Sebastian from my body but also from my mind and my heart, I threw them on and retreated to my bedroom. Once I had dressed in my own clothes and hid Bastian's under the bed I retreated to the Kitchen. I needed coffee really badly.

I stared at the brewing coffee impatiently as I went over last night in my head. The skinny dipping didn't really mean anything. That was just Bas having fun. The bath had been something else though. A bath together. That was so intimate and romantic. All it was missing was the rose petals and candles and it would be a scene out of that erotic novel that my dad didn't know I had bought. It was something that lovers or a couple or partners would do. And then he carried me to bed like a groom carries a bride. But I didn't want to marry him and I'm positive he doesn't want to marry me. So that's out. And then we slept, naked, together.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly.

What did it mean to him? What did I want it to mean? I was going in circles.

I sipped my coffee and burned my mouth with a too big mouthful.

I wanted something more. I wanted it to mean something. I wanted feelings and kisses and sentiments and cuddles and boyfriends and dates. I wanted more than a summer fling. I wanted a relationship.

But what I didn't want was him to break my heart.

I finished off my cup of coffee and started washing it in the sink.

I wasn't going to let myself get hurt by him. If he wanted a relationship from me and was willing to give me what I wanted then he would have to do something about it. I wasn't going to approach him, make a fool out myself, and get rejected. I just wouldn't be able to handle it. I have to protect my heart. Even if it means keeping Sebastian at arm's length.

As soon as I had decided this the man who could not escape my thoughts walked in. He was wearing only a pair of sweat pants and stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. I tried to not look.

"Morning, babe," He greeted. I ignored him. He went over and poured himself some coffee. "Sleep well?" I shrugged. If he couldn't figure out that I waiting for him to say something about last night then he didn't deserve small talk. I grabbed a muffin that was sitting out on the table and ate it quietly.

Please say something, I begged in my head.

"Mm, good coffee," He commented ignorant of my internal thoughts. No that is NOT what I wanted him to say. I frowned at my muffin. He walked closer to me and tried to steal a piece of it. I slapped his hand. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked cradling his hand and pouting. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Figure it out." He squinted at me looking upset at my snap. How could he not understand how used I felt? Maybe I really was nothing to him but a roll in the sack and fun summer memory.

If I couldn't have him my way then he couldn't have me his way. Sebastian Smythe, after this summer ends I won't ever have to see you again. Instead of remembering me as your summer fling, you'll remember me as the one who got away.

I grabbed my muffin and retreated to my room.

Dear Diary,

Day of one the silent treatment of Sebastian Smythe begins. Hopefully he'll get the hint that he won't be getting me into his bed again and give up. If he starts ignoring me back then maybe we can just avoid each other the rest of the trip and I can get over this stupid crush. I deserve better. I deserve someone brave enough to admit he has feelings past the feelings in his stupid (amazing) cock.


	23. Days 22, 23, 24 and 25

Dear Diary,

He keeps staring at me like a kicked his puppy. Which I would never do cause his puppy is adorable. All I did was refuse to sleep with him. Okay, so I already slept with him but I won't have sex with him and I won't get naked with him again. I mean, if he were to straight up say "Kurt, I like you and I want to be your boyfriend not just sleep with you" then that would be a completely different story. I don't want to be a dirty little secret. I think we are all going out to dinner tonight. I refuse to let him try to feel me up under the table. I will stab him with a fork if he tries.

Dear Diary,

He keeps trying to engage me and I keep ignoring him. It isn't helping though. I can't get him out of my head. I can't keep from looking at him when he isn't staring at me. I WANT him to be mine. I don't want to have to forget this summer. Am I wrong? Should I let him win and give in and just have fun?

No. It would break my heart.

Dear Diary,

Another day of ignoring him and I think the tension has been noticed by my dad and Carole. We saw some museum or something today. I couldn't focus. What is wrong with me? This is ruining the end of my trip to Paris. I only have five days left. Maybe I should just run away and live in Paris and find a new crush here. I could work for the in Paris. I'm sure Isabelle would hook me up. I'm losing my mind.

Dear Diary,

He's taken to sulking in his room. I think Carole must have taken pity on me because she is taking me out for dinner. I have a feeling this is for some serious girl talk. At least I know I can trust her. Maybe this will be good.

We had just given our orders and Carole waited until the waitress left till she got down to business.

"Okay, Kurt honey, what happened with you and Sebastian that has you giving him the cold shoulder?" I sighed and fiddled with my fork.

"Promise you won't tell my dad?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"I can't make that promise, but you know I care about you and I am on your side." She smiled a warm smile.

"I kind of let myself get seduced." I admitted.

"Well, who can blame you? He is pretty to look at." She grinned wickedly at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And he speaks fluent French, Carole! It just isn't fair." We giggled together.

"Why does it have to be not fair? Why can't you just seduce him right back?"

"Because I already gave in first. He just makes me absolutely weak and a mess and all … twisty in my chest." I complained.

"So you have real feelings for him and you're worried it's just a game to him." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I knew you'd understand."

"So ask him, Kurt. Man up and go up to him and say "Sebastian am I just a toy for you to play with or do you care about me?" and if he gives the wrong answer or he looks like he is lying then he has to answer to the Hudson-Hummel clan." She ended with a pointed finger to accentuate her point and I smiled at her.

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?" She asked as our food arrived and we dug in, "You are Kurt Hummel, the bravest, fiercest guy I know. You can do anything."

"Carole, you are the sweetest." I told her around a shrimp.

"And you, dear, are avoiding." I laughed dryly.

"I am afraid. I don't want to hear him say that I don't mean anything to him because it might break my heart." I couldn't look up. I was too ashamed.

"That bad, huh?" I nodded and she whistled.

"I just can't handle getting my heartbroken again."

"He might pleasantly surprise you," I shrugged and she pressed on, "Kurt, honey, it's okay to want to protect your heart but don't let the chance for love pass by out of fear."

"Don't say the L word." I grumbled into my food and she laughed.

"Come on, finish your food and I'll get you ice cream."

"I love you, Carole."

"I love you too, Kurt."


	24. Day 26

Dear Diary,

My talk with Carole had me spending the whole day hiding in my room thinking out what I am going to say to him. I am going to confront him. There isn't much time left on our trip to do so. I am going to have to make the first move. I am going to tell him how I feel and what I expect from him in return if we are going to continue pursuing a relationship of any kind. Then I will let him speak. I will be respectful but forceful. I will

There is knocking on my door. I can't be Finn cause he barges in. If it is HIM… am I ready for this?

"Hey, Kurt. Please don't slam the door in my face." He said as soon as I opened the door.

"I wasn't going to. I'm done ignoring you." I told him honestly. His eyes lit up a bit at that.

"Good! Good. I'm glad. Um, I know that I haven't be very open about what's going on in my head when we're together and I'm pretty sure that was what upset you. If you can trust me one more time I'd like to take you somewhere and explain myself." I was shocked. So much for forcing the truth out of him. He actually figured out why I was pissed off on his own. Point to him. I was impressed a bit.

"Where?"

"I pulled a few strings and name dropped a little bit to get us a table at the restaurant Jules Verne. It's the one built right into the Eiffel Tower and it is really fancy and real pretty at night. I thought after we ate we could go up the tower and find a corner to talk and it would be like a scene out of one of those RomComs that I pretend not to like. And I'm rambling, sorry." He sounded so nervous. I smiled a bit and decided to put him out of his misery. Like I was going to say no to him basically giving me the clarity I wanted.

"I'd hate to waste that reservation after all the work you went to get it. I better get dressed in something formal."

The Jules Verne was stunning. It looked so rich. I wondered just which name he dropped to get us a table here. There were only a few other tables filled so we were able to find a more secluded place to eat and talk. Also I noticed they had a balcony which seemed perfect for our important 'feelings' talk.

As we ate rich food in small proportions, that I was afraid to look at the price for, he asked about my last few days and he filled me in with his last few days in return. His mother had asked about me. When we finished eating Bas grabbed us each a glass of red wine and we adjourned to the balcony.

"It's beautiful out here." I commented amicably. It was. It was stunning.

"It is," He agreed and took a sip of his wine. After a beat he cleared his throat and spoke up again, "Kurt, I absolutely adore you. I know I don't say it. I never say it. But I do and I have for a long time."

"How long?" I asked when he paused.

"Practically since I met you."

"But you hated me." I laughed out startled at his answer.

"I know. I was stupid. I used to try to lash out at things and people that were so perfect like you because my life was a mess. In the last year I've gotten my act together and I can appreciate that someone is amazing without wanting to tear them down to my level. I realized how special you are and how much I wanted to have you in my life. This summer seemed like a second chance I thought I would never have."

"Is that what you meant when you said that I was your greatest regret?" I asked trying to process what he was saying to me.

"Yeah. I thought I'd missed my chance, that this perfect person had walked into my life and I let him walk right out without fighting for him. And now that I've gotten a second chance I am screwing it up again. And I know why you are upset. It's because I tried to skip to the end without all the middle. I've told you how I feel about you so many times in my head but I haven't been able to get it out when you are right there in front of me and I am sorry."

"I just don't want to get hurt."

"Kurt, I-"

"No, it's my turn to talk," I cut him off, "I know that I shouldn't listen to gossip but I'm only human and you have a reputation Bas. I can't trust you with my heart if you're going to break it. I can't handle that, not again. Not so soon. I like you Bastian. I like how I feel with you and I like how you smile. I like how you laugh and how your hair looks ruffled and the way you roll around on the floor with your dog. I like it when you speak French and when you hold my hand. But that doesn't mean anything if there is the chance that I can lose all that. That's why I've been pushing you away. I've been trying to wean myself off of you so it didn't hurt as much when you disappeared from my life."

I felt my eyes get moist and I looked away over the railing and out on the street. It really was beautiful from up here. I sipped my wine to try to calm down.

"Kurt." He hedged carefully. The calming down wasn't working.

"And you never even properly kissed me, you know? Like sure we can get naked but heaven forbid we do something about our feelings. I didn't know if you were scared to let them show or if you just didn't have any. I didn't want to be played, Sebastian. I didn't want to give myself to you only to find out that I was a passing fancy or a summer toy. I mean, you take me out but you don't ask me out and you kiss my neck but you don't kiss my lips. I'm just so confused." I sighed frustrated.

"I'm sorry," He spoke up and pressed a hand to my arm, causing me to look up at him, "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I know I act confident but I'm scared too. I'm scared that you'll remember that you hate me and I'll lose you all over again. I'm scared that I built this up so much in my head that it really is all in my head. I'm scared that you don't feel the same way that I do."

"How do you feel, Sebastian?"

"I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth that you even give me the time of day. I adore you. I worship you," His hand cupped my face, "I want to be with you. I want to be able to call you mine and to be yours. Please, Kurt, just give me a chance."

I looked at him. He was looking at me unblinkingly and breathing through his mouth. It was hard to believe that this string of begging and praise was coming from the confident and cocky Sebastian. He looked so open. He looked beautiful. He was telling me all the things I had wanted to hear from him. Why was I waiting? I reached out and grabbed on to his shirt and I tugged him to me. I leaned my head up and kissed him square on the mouth.

Sometime you just have to make the first move.


	25. Day 27

I woke up for the second time naked in Bastian's bed only this time I wasn't running away. I was going to get up and take a shower though. I smelled like stale sweat and sex. I leaned over to kiss the ruffled man next to me on the shoulder and he blinked awake.

"Morning." I greeted.

"You stayed." He observed with a sleepy smile.

"Of course I did," I brushed his hair off his forehead and pressed a kiss there, "Can I borrow some clothes? I'm going to go take a shower real quick and then take the walk of shame to get some coffee."

"Sure, Babe. Grab anything you like."

I kissed him softly and hoped off the bed to riffle through his drawers. I chose a pair of skinny jeans, even though I knew they would bunch up at my ankles due to his long legs, and a soft cotton t-shirt. I grabbed them up with a pair of boxers and went into the bathroom. I locked the door to the outside and turned on the water, stopping to look at myself in the mirror. Talk about sex hair. Also Sebastian had finally succeeded in leaving a hickey on my neck. For some reason I didn't mind that much. I stole some toothpaste and swished it around in my mouth.

Stepping into the hot spray of the shower I sighed. It felt amazing. I was happier than I'd been in a while. I took a moment to just take it in.

I heard the door open and I knew it was the one attached to Bas' room. I heard him brush his teeth and as I peered through the fogged up glass at his long, lean form. I had just finished washing my body and was about to wash my hair when he tapped on the glass.

"Room for one more in there, Princess?" He called through the glass.

"Sure, come on in." I answered as I started to work the shampoo into my hair. He slide open the glass door and stepped in behind me. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist and tugged me back against his chest.

"Hey, Sexy." He said kissing up my neck.

"Bas," I giggled, "I'm trying to wash my hair."

"Are you using my shampoo?" He asked ruining a hand through my soapy hair and trying to kiss my neck.

"Yep." I answered and squirmed away from his grasp to wash out my hair.

"As much as I love the way you smell, a part of me likes the idea of you smelling like me." He admitted as he started washing his own hair.

"Probably the same possessive part of you that covered my body in hickeys." I smirked at him causing him to laugh. He looked adorable covered in soap. I kissed his nose. "Finish up. I'm going to sneak into my room and then I'll meet you in the kitchen for our traditional morning coffee. Okay?"

He nodded in agreement and gave me a quick kiss before moving past me under the spray of water. I slid out and dried myself off quickly, got dressed and scooted out and into my room. Finn was still snoring. I quickly put on some socks and after a few seconds of thought shrugged on the yellow hoodie that I hadn't given back to Bas. I grabbed my Diary and walked out to the Kitchen. Bas wasn't out yet but Carole was sitting reading the paper.

"Morning, Carole," I greeted with a kiss to her cheek, "Are you reading in French?"

"Morning. And no I am just looking at the pictures. Why? Do I look Parisian?" I chuckled.

"You look fabulous. You want coffee?" I asked as I went to pull out the mugs.

"No thanks, Dear." I nodded, grabbed two mugs and started making the coffee. It finished just in time for Bas to come wondering in wearing a tank top and some sweatpants. He looked cute as fuck.

"Morning, Ladies." He greeted with a smirk.

"Careful or I will put salt in your coffee instead of sugar." I warned as I mixed his coffee how he liked it.

"Sorry, Princess." He sighed and sat next to Carole on a stool. I handed him his coffee and poured my own. He took a big sip and sighed. I walked around behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, burrowing my face into his neck. He took my mug from me and set it on the counter so I wouldn't spill it.

"You two seem to be getting along again." Carole commented with a smile. I looked over Bas' shoulder at her and blushed.

"Don't tell Dad but we're kind of dating now." I admitted.

"Any why don't you want your father to know?" She asked.

"Because he is over protective and I don't want him to find out until after we leave Paris so Bas is safe from the Spanish inquisition to determine if he is worthy."

"Fine, I'll wait until you want to tell him. But you better tell him soon, young man." I nodded and released Bas to drink my coffee. I was half way through it when Finn stumbled in.

"Morning." I said to him with a wave.

"Hey, bro, didn't hear you come in last night." He said as he poured himself some cereal. Carole raised an eyebrow at me. I coughed.

"Yeah, you were already asleep. We got back in pretty late." Bas nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you two were up very late talking." Carole commented with a smirk. I blushed bright red and Bastian laughed. Finn just looked confused.

"That must be why I'm so worn out." Bastian said with an eyebrow wiggle. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"So go take a nap. I'm sick of seeing your face anyway."

"Ouch, Babe." He said with a gasp of fake offence.

"Oh!" Finn gasped, "You two are sleeping together!" Bastian started laughing and I squawked.

"Finn!" I glared at him.

"What?" He said with a mouth full of cereal.

"You lack tact, Dear." Carole explained, "Don't mention it to the other parents, okay? They can't all be as cool as your mom." I smiled and Finn shrugged.

"You guys are weird." Bastian said not unkindly and he went to go cuddle with his dog. After I ate some toast and peanut butter I found him passed out on the floor. I guess I had tired him out.

Dear Diary,

I am so happy. And it isn't just because Bas is amazing in bed. He and I are unofficially dating now. We both agreed to not tell anyone (besides Carole) until after the summer trip ended. That way we would have time to explain ourselves, or at least I would. I knew I had to face my friends and dad before they could attack him.

Speaking of going home. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I pack up and we catch a plane.

I don't want to go home! This summer has been like a fabulous dream. I don't want to wake up. At least we both go to New York soon. From one fabulous fashion city to another. Blaine is dorming, Bas is getting an apartment, and I'm staying with Rachel and San. It will be good.

I like the idea of Bas and I being a couple in New York. We can get coffee together and go out to eat. Or I can visit him at his place and we can cuddle and cook and have sex! Not that sex is all I care about. I am still a romantic at heart after all. Maybe if we actually last we could get an apartment together and I can stop finding long black hairs in the sink.

He's passed out with his dog right now and he looks freaking adorable. I wonder if he'll bring Pépé with him to New York. He's one of the few dogs I don't mind cuddling with, even if he gets his fur on me. I could see us cuddling up together, all three of us. I could be a dog person.


	26. Day 28

Bas was lying on my bed watching me as I finished packing up. I zipped up my last bag with a heavy sigh and climb into the bed with him.

"All done?" He asked scooting over to give me some room. I burrowed my face into his collarbone.

"Yeah. I don't wanna go." I wined. He ruffled my hair.

"Let's just stay here then. We'll get a small house and plant flowers and fruits in our big backyard," He leaned up on to an elbow so he could press kisses all over my face, "We'll live off rich food and wine and we'll lay out on our roof every night and look at the stars." I smiled and pulled his face to me for a proper kiss.

"Stop trying to steal my crown as the hopeless romantic in this relationship." I said with a laugh against his lips.

"You bring it out in me. You are such a bad influence." He teased and I tangled our ankles. He was wearing one of my t-shirts and I was wearing his hoodie. It was funny that we had gotten to the clothes sharing part of our relationship so quickly. It was nice. I smelled like him and he smelled like me and we smelled like a couple. In my head I knew that sounded weird but I ignored it as he kissed behind my ear.

"Kurt!" Finn called through the door before opening it and sticking his head through it, "We gotta go. Burt needs us to pack up." I sighed and tried to hide in Bastian's chest.

"We'll be right out, Finn." Bas answered for me. Finn nodded and left. I continued to hide.

"I don't wanna." I pouted.

"Come on, Baby," He sat up and tugged me up with him, "I got you something."

"A present?" I perked up. He laughed and tapped the tip of my nose.

"Yep. You go take your stuff to the car and I'll meet you down there. I have to grab it from my room." I nodded and got up to grab my bag. I stopped to kiss his cheek before scooting out the door.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted as I dropped my bags into the pile.

"Hey yourself, Kiddo," He said in response, "Have a fun trip?"

"Yeah. I don't want to leave."

"And I don't suppose that has anything to do with the Smythe boy you've gotten awfully close to, now does it?" He asked with a smirk. Carole had been rubbing off on him.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about." I answered with a shy smile. He patted my back kindly.

"Speak of the devil, I think someone wants to say goodbye," He nodded over my shoulder and I saw Bas hovering, "I'll let you two talk without the old man watching." He smiled and left to go and see if Carole needed help with the bags.

"Hi." I said turning to Bastian with a smile and held out my hand to him.

"Hey," He responded, coming closer and lacing our fingers, "All packed up?" I nodded.

"Yep," I bit my lip, "Do you have my gift?" He laughed.

"One track mind. Hold out your hands." I did and he placed a necklace in my open palms. It was a chain with distressed metal bauble at the end.

"Oh. It is beautiful."

"It's a locket." He reached out and showed me that the round ball split into two semi-circles. I smiled as I was greeted with a picture of us smiling at the camera looking like goofballs.

"Thank you, Bas. It's lovely." I put it on and he ran his hand over it, brushing over my chest. I didn't care if anyone was watching, it would have to come out eventually, and I leaned forward and kissed him hard. "See you in a few weeks?" He nodded, pressing his forehead to mine. He sniffled.

"Promise you won't vanish? I feel like I just got you." I laughed.

"Stop crying you sap. You aren't going to lose me. We will be the most fabulous couple in New York City. I promise."

Dear Diary,

I'm on a plane home. It's sad. But I have a new boyfriend and a locket around my neck. I also have a lot of amazing memories of this summer.

New York here I come for an amazing year ahead of me.

I'm going to sleep till this plane lands.


	27. Epilouge

"Is this the last box?" I asked as I tore open the tape on it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. What's in there?" Bas asked as he plugged in a desk lap. I looked through the box.

"Looks like an old Dalton lacrosse jersey and some t-shirts." I said pulling them out. A wave of Sebastian's scent hit me and I inhaled it happily.

"Just toss them in with the sleep shirts, Babe." He said and went to grab his laptop bag. I carefully refolded each shirt and stuck them in the drawer with his other pajamas. I looked around the room and then walked out of the bedroom into the main area of the flat. It was a nice flat, no doubt paid for with his parents' money. It was big for a New York apartment and we had done a nice job decorating it. I planned on spending a lot of time here. I met Bas in the sitting area which was on the other side of the Kitchenette where we had set up a small flat screen television. He was pulling out and stacking school books on the end table he would need for classes. I sat on the couch and watched him organize.

"Stop fiddling and come cuddle with me." I complained with a pout and he chuckled, setting down the book he was holding and joining me on the couch. I reached out to him and tugged him closer. He crawled over and I leaned back on the couch the long way. We laid down face to face and wrapped ourselves around each other.

"Thank you for helping me to step up my new place." He said brushing a hand through my hair. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"It was entirely selfish," I informed him, "I knew that I will be spending a lot of time here in the future and I wanted to make sure it was worthy of my presence." He huffed out a laugh. "Also I want you to owe me."

"Owe you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"And how shall I pay back this 'I owe you'?"

"With cookies and kisses and breakfast and blowjobs." I answered with a smirk. He grinned.

"That I will do gladly, every single day. You only ever had to ask." He kissed me and I laughed into his mouth. I was so happy.

"This is going to be the best year ever." I said with a sigh.

"I am inclined to agree, Princess." He pressed more kisses to my face before sliding down to under my chin.

"Mmm, Bastian." I felt so happy and content. I could see myself falling in love with this man.

"You hungry?" He asked between kisses and I stopped to think.

"A little bit, yeah. We've been working hard."

"My thought exactly." He sat up and reached over to a pile of pamphlets and brochures he had made. He grabbed one from the middle of the pile cause a few to slip down on to the floor. He looked at what he and grabbed and held it up for me to read.

"Pizza? Sounds good to me." I agreed and he got up to go phone it in. I leaned down to the floor to pick up the mess he'd made. Most of them were menus to take out places and ads for bars and clubs in the area but one caught my eye.

It was a travel brochure for a hotel in Italy. I thumbed through it. It was for a hotel called The Inn at the Roman Forum and it looked really swanky. It had a spa and everything. The beds in the rooms even had a canopy over them. I had always wanted to go to Rome and other places in Italy. There was great fashion in Italy too. The Italian language was really sexy too, not that I would let my French speaking boyfriend know that.

"Bas?" I called out to him as he hung up with the pizza place. He came back over to me.

"Yeah?"

"What is this for?" I asked showing him the brochure. He smiled at me.

"I was thinking that next summer we could split our time between France and Italy." The way he said it made me smile. There was no doubt in his mind that we would still be together come next summer. And for that I just had to kiss him senseless until the Pizza arrived.

-End-

* * *

**Note: **Thank you all for reading and supporting me. :)

Which fic do you want to see next?

1: Sebastian at nyada. He drinks a lot and hates the life his parents forced him in to.

2: Sebastian as dom and kurt as sub. post klaine brake up. (this would be NSFW)

3: Kurt as a stripper to pay bills for school and seb finds out and teases him about it but they become friends over time.

4: Skank!intergender!kurt and seb new guy season 3. Blaine bashing.

Thanks!


End file.
